PostGrad Summer
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Set four years after 'Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty', Timantha has graduated from the Fairy Academy Prep School along with her boyfriend Brendan.  Timantha is spending Summer with Cosmo & Wanda while Brendan spends summer with his parents & their godchild.
1. Chapter 1

POST-GRAD SUMMER

Note: This is a sequel to 'The Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty", set four years after that story ended. The usual blurb: I don't own FOP or it's characters, yadda-yadda-yadda.

Dedicated to Imagi, for encouraging me to continue...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

Up in Fairy World, a ceremony on the parade ground of the Fairy Adademy was coming to an end.

"As commandant of the Academy Preparatory School, I would once more like to congratulate the students for graduating", Jorgen Von Strangle said to the assembled cadets on the academy parade ground, "For those of you starting vacation, enjoy your last summer before you start your freshman semester at Carl Poofy-Pants High School. For you others involved in the summer mentoring program, learn well. Class, Attent-HUN!"

The fairy rookies assembled on the parade ground snapped to attention.

"Former fairy rookies, DISMISSED!" Jorgen shouted.

With a cry of "Rookies no more!", the cadets floated an about-face, threw their caps up into the air, and cheered.

Jorgen watched the former rookies - now soon-to-be high school freshmen – mingle and chat with each other. It had been a good class, and now he could go back to torturing – I mean, tutoring – the high school graduates of the post-secondary Academy Class who were now starting their training to be official fairy godparents.

"Hey, Brendan!" Timantha called out.

"Timantha!" Brendan cried. Both of them floated over to each other and hugged.

"Rookies no more!" Brendan said joyfully after breaking the hug and holding his diploma aloft.

"Rookies no more!" Timantha echoed, doing likewise.

The four years since Fairy Timmy had become Timantha had been busy years at the Fairy Academy Preparatory School, but in that time, Brendan and Timantha had become very close. Timantha had completely adjusted to the female mindset and lifestyle, and Brandon had become her boyfriend.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo floated over to congratulate their daughter, "You did it, and with excellent marks as well! I'm so proud of you".

"Yeah, me too. It makes a nice contrast to my prep school grades", Cosmo echoed.

Timantha hugged Wanda and Cosmo.

"You have to thank Brendan for helping me get through, Mom", Timantha said after breaking the hug, indicating her boyfriend, "his study habits rubbed off on me".

Wanda smiled at Brendan. Not only was Brendan the honor student of the class, Wanda really liked him, and was glad that her daughter was now going out with him. Cosmo liked Brendan as well, though there was one thing about him that made him shudder some…

"Hey, Cosmo!" a familiar voice said, making Cosmo shudder some, "How's it been?"

Luther was a classmate of Cosmo when he had gone to Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School. Actually, Luther was the principal class bully and Cosmo was his favorite punching bag. Brendan was Luther's son.

"Uh… hi, Luther" Cosmo replied uneasily.

"I see that my son and your daughter have hit it off pretty well", Luther said cheerfully, after giving Cosmo a backslap that felt like a train crash.

"Yeah, haven't they?" Cosmo replied as he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

Timantha and Brendan smiled at each other at the scene. Both of them knew their parent's past at Carl Poofy-Pants High.

"You know, its amazing how fast they grow up", Wanda said to Luther's wife Agatha, gesturing to their children.

"I know what you mean", Agatha replied, "it seems like only yesterday when they first went to Preparatory School.

Wanda nodded knowingly. Timantha had matured quickly. From being the young girl that Remy Buxaplenty had – with the help of his former fairy godparent Juandisimo Magnifico – made from the former Fairy Timmy, Timantha had developed into a beautiful young woman fairy - with very feminine (read: sexy) lines.

Wanda knew that a lot of the boys in Timantha's class had wanted to go out with her, but Timantha remained with Brendan. Brendan had really supported Timantha in those first weeks of her being a girl, and despite some teasing about Brandon dating a former boy, Brendan had stayed friends to her.

Brendan had himself grown into a handsome adolescent. A lot of the girls in his class were envious of Timantha being his girlfriend, but to their credit, they had also taken pains to accept Timantha as 'one of the girls', and as such, Timantha had quite a few friends amongst them.

"So what are you going to do this summer, Timantha?" Brendan asked.

"I'll be spending it with my parents in Dimmsdale", Timantha replied, "Jorgen thought that this would be good for me regarding my training. Watching and learning from my folks at work, so to speak".

Brendan nodded. That logic made sense, though secretly, he hoped that Timantha would not learn the 'wrong way' of doing things from her father…

"How about you?" Timantha asked.

"Well, as you know, Mom and Dad have just been assigned a new fairy godchild", Brendan replied, "and I'll be with them doing the same thing: watching and learning from their example".

"You still don't know who it is?" Timantha asked, "or even where?". Brendan shook his head.

"They had only just introduced themselves to him - or her - at the beginning on the week. I'll know when I leave with them", Brendan repled.

"Well, I hope we'll still have time to see each other", Timantha said, holding Brendan's hand.

"I think we can manage that", Brendan replied, holding up his fairy cell-phone. Timantha giggled and held up hers.

"Ahem!" another voice said. Timantha and Brendan turned to see a figure walking (not floating) towards them.

"Don't I get a chance to congratulate the former rookies?" new Timmy said rhetorically.

"Absolutely!" Timantha replied, as she floated down and hugged him.

Brendan looked at them with a smile. He knew about the former clone of Timmy Turner, now the 'official' Timmy Turner who was the godson to Timantha's parents. Timantha had told her human friends – when in human disguise – that new Timmy was her cousin, and that was how she really regarded him.

After breaking Timantha's hug, new Timmy high-fived Brendan.

"By the way, thanks for coming to my graduation last Wednesday", new Timmy said, "Though it was regrettable that you had to be disguised".

Last Week, Cosmo, Wanda, Brendan, and Timantha attended new Timmy's graduating class at Dimmsdale Elementary School. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as Timmy's cap and gown, while Brendan and Timantha were (appropriately) disguised as lovebirds perched in a nearby tree overlooking the ceremony. Both of them smiled and whistled (bird-like) when new Timmy's class threw their caps up into the air. They also took the chance to relieve themselves in bird fashion when Francis had walked under the tree...

"Well, it is a nice way to start the last summer before you go off to Dimmsdale High School to start your freshman year", Brendan said, "so are you still going to try out for the Dodos?"

The Dodos were the Dimmsdale High School Football Team. New Timmy – like Brendan and Timantha – had grown, and now he was quite tall and handsome, though still with those ubiquitous large teeth of his.

"Still considering it", new Timmy replied, "but it really depends on Trixie if I'll stick with it".

Trixie Tang had continued to date new Timmy regularly over the last four years. While not an overt 'boyfriend-girlfriend' couple like Timantha and Brendan, both had gotten to like each other. New Timmy respected her need to publically maintain the popular façade, while Trixie enjoyed 'letting her hair down' during their low-key dates.

"She doesn't like football?" Brendan asked.

"It's not that", new Timmy replied, "I want to play, but I also want Trixie to come out and watch me play well, not end up getting sacked, blitzed, and crunched by the opposition. Cripples don't appeal to her too much while football heroes do".

Brendan smiled at that. He himself had met Trixie not long ago, when he had visited Timantha with her parents down in Dimmsdale. POOF-ing himself into human form, Brendan was introduced to Trixie by Timantha at Dimmsdale Mall.

"Wow, Timantha", Trixie said to her best friend as she took in the handsome visage of Brendan, "You've really got a hunk here!".

Both Timantha and Brendan blushed at that. For her part, Trixie had also grown – and developed – into a very pretty young woman. Officially, Trixie was rejecting _en masse_ requests for dates from other boys, but that was just a part of her façade. As Trixie had confided to Timantha once before, "Popularity is quite a lonely pedestal. Thank God that I have a friend like you, Timantha".

"I hate to break this gathering up, people", Luther said, "but my wife and I have to get back to our new goddaughter. Ready, Brendan?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad". Brendan replied. He turned to Timantha.

"Call me soon, okay?" he asked, while squeezing her hand.

"I will. Take care", she replied.

Brendan hugged Timantha, then he kissed her on the lips. New Timmy, Luther, Agatha, Cosmo, and Wanda looked on – smiling – at the expression of affection.

After Brendan broke the kiss, he nodded at his father.

"See ya soon, Cosmo", Luther said as he raised his wand.

With a POOF, Luther, Agatha, and Brendan vanished.

"Well, I guess its time that we head back to Dimmsdale", Wanda said.

"Good idea, I need to put an icepack on my shoulder", Cosmo replied.

Raising their wands, Wanda and Cosmo said to new Timmy and Timantha, "Let's go home!"

With a POOF, all of them vanished from the academy parade ground, and reappeared back home in Dimmsdale.

In another location, Luther, Agatha, and Brendan POOF-ed into a birdcage. All of them were disguised as parakeets. Brendan looked around.

"Interesting disguise, Dad", Brendan said, "though the fishbowl disguise that Timantha's parents have allows them to have a good set of digs in plain view".

"We have 'em too, Son", Agatha replied, gesturing to a magical portal behind them that was invisible to non-fairy eyes.

"So who is your godchild, Mom and Dad?", Brendan asked, "You finally going to let me in on who it is?"

"As a matter of fact, here she comes", Luther replied, gesturing to a door that was opening.

"Hi, Luther, Hi, Agatha", the young girl – aged about thirteen - said in greeting while looking up at the cage, "Was it a nice graduation?"

"It sure was, Dear", Agatha replied, "in fact, I'd like you to meet our son, Brendan, who will be with us over the summer".

At that, all three of them POOF-ed into their fairy form. Brendan looked down at her parent's godchild.

"Hi, I'm Brendan", he said in greeting.

"Hi, Brendan. I'm Tootie Flannigan", the girl responded in kind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"So how did Tootie rate Fairy Godparents, Dad?" Brendan asked Luther, "I though that new godchildren had to be younger than twelve".

"Usually, Son", Luther replied, "but there are some exceptions to the rule…"

Just then there was a shout from another person in the house.

"Twerpette!" the voice screamed from downstairs, "get down here now!"

Brendan saw Tootie shudder, then leave her room. Luther looked at Agatha and Brendan.

"I think you'd better see this, Son", Luther said, "because this will answer your question".

At that, all three fairies POOF-ed out from Tootie's bedroom (which looked rather bare), and rematerialized down in the living room. They were disguised as bugs sitting on top of a bookshelf. From their vantage point, they could see what was going on.

"There you are!" a twenty-year old red headed woman snarled to Tootie as Tootie walked in.

"What do you want, Vicky?" Tootie quietly asked.

"The usual, Twerpette!" Vicky snarled as she graded Tootie by the scruff of the neck and lifted her off the floor, "so hand it over!".

Trembling, Tootie reached into her pockets and pulled out what little money she had.

"Vicky is Tootie's older sister", Agatha whispered to Brendan, "She dropped out of college, and all she does is to roll both Tootie and her parents for money so that she can spend it on petrol for her car, rent for her apartment, and parties".

Brendan looked at Vicky with instant dislike, particularly after Vicky grabbed the money off Tootie, and then threw her to the floor.

"How am I going to fill my car's fuel tank with only this amount of cash, Twerpette?" Vicky demanded, staring down at Tootie.

"That's all the money that I have, Vicky", Tootie objected.

Vicky reached down and cuffed Tootie – hard.

"You'd better start selling more of your things on eBay, or else I'll do more than just cuff you!" Vicky threatened.

"But I already sold all of my posters, my dolls, and my toy wand collection", Tootie objected, "I don't have much more left to sell!"

Brendan now understood why Tootie's room looked so spartan.

"Then you'd better think of something more, Twerpette, before I really get medieval on your miserable person!" Vicky sneered.

To punctuate her threat, Vicky kicked Tootie in her side as she still laid on the floor.

Brendan was riled at the horrible treatment of Tootie by Vicky. As Vicky started to walk out of the living room, he POOF-ed up a bar of soap just in front of her. Vicky stood on it, causing her to slip and fall flat.

"Brendan", Luther hissed, "Knock it off. We don't want to twig Vicky to our existence".

"But Dad…", Brendan objected.

"He's right, Son", Agatha said, "Our priority is to keep our presence secret except to Tootie".

"Well, at least Vicky is not thinking about thrashing Tootie at the moment", Brendan noted as he saw Vicky groggily get to her feet, and then leave the house with the money she stole off Tootie.

After Vicky got into her car and drove off, Luther and Agatha POOF-ed back into fairy form, and then floated down to Tootie, who had just managed to stand back up.

"Are you all right, Sweetie?" Agatha asked.

"I thought that when Vicky moved out of the house last year and got her own apartment, that she would mature", Tootie replied, "but she keeps coming back for more money! I just wish that car of hers would just break down and that she can't come back here for a while as a result!"

"You got it!" Luther said as he raised his wand. POOF.

"Oh, I made a wish, didn't I?" Tootie realized, "I was only speaking rhetorically, but thank you all the same!"

Driving fast down Main Street, Vicky was heading over to a gas station to use the money she got from Tootie to put more gas in the fuel tank, when all of a sudden, her car's engine cut out.

"Drat!" Vicky said as she pulled the car to the side of the road.

Getting out of her car, she opened the hood to check the engine, but her eyes widened when she saw that the engine had vanished!

"What the…?" Vicky muttered as she saw he now-empty space where the motor used to be. She looked back up the street to see the engine sitting in the middle of the road!

Fuming, she went to pick up her cell phone when a cop on a motorcycle pulled over.

"Your car is parked in a red zone, Ma'am", the cop said, "so move it now!"

"But Officer", Vicky pleaded, my engine fell out of the car. See?" she said, pointing to where her car's engine was sitting in the middle of the road.

Just then, another car driving up the road hit the engine, causing not only the engine to shatter, but also the car to be damaged from the impact. The cop turned back to look at Vicky with a very jaundiced expression.

"First parking illegally, and now causing traffic accidents. That's bad news for you, young lady", the cop stated.

"But...but...but...", Vicky stammered.

"No buts! Let's go!" the cop said to Vicky, pulling out the handcuffs.

Back at the Flannigan house, Tootie looked at Vicky being arrested with a smile. Luther and Agatha had POOF-ed up a crystal ball so that she could watch everything.

"Thanks for doing that", Tootie said to her fairy godparents, "though with that money of mine she stole, she'll probably make bail", she morosely predicted.

"You mean this money?" Brendan said as he POOF-ed into fairy form. He had the money in his hand.

"How did you get it?" Tootie asked Brendan as she took the money from Brendan's offered hand.

"When she was distracted from watching the car impact her engine, I POOF-ed it out of her pocket", he replied.

"Which he really is not supposed to do", Luther finished, "as according to DA RULES, children who have fairy godparents can only ask their fairy godparents to do such things. Taking the initiative with magic is risky".

"Sorry, Dad", Brendan replied contritely.

"It was nice of him to do it, Luther, so please forgive him?" Tootie requested.

"All right, Tootie", Luther acquiesced, "but remember that Brendan is really here to watch and learn from his parents and not act unilaterally. He's still a long way from becoming a fairy godparent himself".

"In a way, that's how I feel", Tootie replied, "It's going to seem a long time before I can be with the love of my life. He just graduated from Elementary school and will be going to High School after the summer break. I still have one more year at Elementary School to go".

"I know school can be tough, Tootie", Brendan said gently, "after all, I only just graduated from the Fairy Academy Preparatory School earlier today. It seemed like an eternity between my entering the prep school and graduating from it".

"But do you have a girlfriend, Brendan?" Tootie asked.

Brendan nodded, saying, "She graduated with my class, and she's with her parents".

"You're lucky that you have a girlfriend", Tootie replied, "When your parents introduced themselves to me on Monday, I wished for my one true love to be my boyfriend. The wish could not be granted. That's when I found out about some of the less pleasenter aspects of DA RULES".

Brendan nodded. DA RULES forbade magical interference with true love, and it was evident that her love was in love with someone else, hence the injunction. Unrequited love could be so depressing...

"You'll find someone, Tootie", Brendan said, "so please don't despair".

"I really only have my heart on one person, Brendan", Tootie replied, sobbing some, "I know it sounds unfair and selfish, but that's how I feel!"

Brendan turned to his parents.

"I can see why you were assigned to Tootie", Brendan said quietly, "its so sad hearing that her love loves someone else while simultaneously being bullied by her older sister".

"Are you going to be okay, Tootie?" Agatha asked her godchild, "Brendan, as well as Luther and I, do worry about you".

"I'll be all right, Agatha", Tootie replied as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, "after all, I have you both with me, and I think that we will be very good friends".

"That's the spirit, Tootie", Luther said as he POOF-ed up a chocolate milkshake for Tootie to drink from.

"Thank you, Luther", Tootie replied gratefully.

"A lot of kids assigned to fairy godparents don't thank them when they perform magic", Agatha pointed out, "so we really appreciate your politeness and manners, Tootie".

As Tootie was drinking the shake, Brendan floated down closer to Tootie.

"I'm sorry that DA RULES does restrict us in certain things, Tootie", Brendan said, "but I'm glad that my parents are here as your fairy godparents. They'll take good care of you".

"I'm glad to have them too", Tootie said, "and I do appreciate your concern, Brandon".

She looked fondly at her fairy godparent's son and said, "It's a pity that you're already taken, Brendan. You are cute-looking".

Brendan blushed some, saying, "I hear that from a lot of the fairy girls at the prep school".

"But you do have a girlfriend, Brendan", Tootie pointed out, "so she must be real special for you to be her boyfriend".

"She is, very much", Brendan replied, thinking about Timantha. He reminded himself to give her a call later on.

"So anyway", Brendan asked, "who is this person you like?"

"A lot of people think of him as just an average kid who noone understands, but I fell in love with him from the first time that I laid eyes on him", Tootie said dreamily.

"What's his name?" Brendan asked, not expecting the answer.

"Timmy Turner", Tootie answered (with hearts in her eyes). Brendan's eyes widened, recognizing that name.

"Uh, are we in Dimmsdale, California, Dad?" he asked Luther.

"Why yes, Son", Luther replied, "How did you guess that?"

"Oh boy", Brendan muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"You're right, Son", Agatha said to Brendan after he explained the situation to her, "this could potentially create problems".

"If the recent 'Buxaplenty Affair' is any indication, Mom", Brendan replied, "then you have a remarkable flair for the understatement". Brendan was referring to the recent court case in which Remy Buxaplenty had lost his fairy godparent because of an insane vendetta that Remy had had against Timmy Turner.

Agatha shook her head at her son's comment, and then gestured in the direction of her husband.

"Speaking of flair, Dear", Agatha said, "What do you think of your Dad's?"

"I must admit, he's really becoming very graceful in his art", Brendan said with a broad smile, "It's nice for him to be able to live his ambitions openly. It's just amazing that given Dad's tough reputation, he can be such a nimble dancer".

Agatha smiled and nodded. Luther had – at a class reunion some years ago – come out and publicly said that he had an ambition to be a ballet dancer. His abilities in that field were coming in handy with Tootie, who also enjoyed ballet.

Tootie had wished that her bedroom were turned into a ballet studio for her to practice in. Luther had done so, and he was also performing as Tootie's ballet instructor. Luther had POOF-ed himself into human form (complete with black ballet tights) so that he could give precise instructions to Tootie, (who was wearing a tights-and-tutu combination POOF-ed up by Agatha).

At this present time, Luther was demonstrating a complex pirouette routine to Tootie, and Tootie was really amazed at the dexterity and grace that Luther was showing.

"Wow, Luther", Tootie said, "You can really pirouette! I've been rather mediocre at it, I'm afraid".

"It just takes practice, Tootie", Luther replied, "it took me a while to master it, but I'm willing to continue teaching you if you want. After all, if I can do it, you certainly can! You have a natural flair for dance, so it'll happen".

"I could instead just wish to be an expert ballet dancer, couldn't I?" Tootie asked, "it would save a lot of time learning the hard way".

"You could", Luther replied, "but it can only be useful for fun. If you decided to use magical-enhanced ballet in competition, it would not work as DA RULES forbids using magic to gain an unfair advantage in contests".

"Pity", Tootie replied, "but then, I'm glad to have you teaching me. Did you ever publicly perform?" she asked.

"Yes, I recently performed at the Fairy World Opera House in 'The Nutcracker Suite'", Luther replied.

Tootie beamed. 'The Nutcracker' was her favorite ballet.

Agatha knew all about that. She was at the premier performance watching her husband perform. There was however – in the same audience - a critic from the Fairy World Times who dumped on Luther's dancing in a news article. That critic – for some strange unexplained reason the following day - had suffered several broken bones, massive contusions, and a concussion. And interestingly enough, there were no more negative reviews about Luther in any Fairy World paper from then on out.

Just then, Tootie heard a car pull into the driveway. She walked on over and saw that her parents had arrived home.

"Looks like we'll have to stop this lesson for a while", Tootie grumbled, "I wish my room was back to normal, please Luther".

Luther POOF-ed back into fairy form, and then both he and his wife raised their wands and POOF-ed Tootie's room back to what it looked like. Next, Agatha POOF-ed Tootie's tutu away and restored her original clothes.

"Thank you", Tootie said to Luther and Agatha before heading downstairs to meet her parents.

"Brendan was talking to me about Tootie knowing the godchild of Cosmo and Wanda", Agatha explained to Luther after her had POOF-ed off his ballet tights and POOF-ed back on his normal tough-guy clothes, "so should we talk to Cosmo and Wanda about this? There could be come potential problems, given Tootie's crush on their godchild"

"It's probably a very good idea that we do so", Luther replied, "but remember that we can't tell Tootie about Cosmo's and Wanda's godchild . It's something that she has to find out about herself".

"When do you want to do it?" Agatha asked.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Tootie alone", Luther answered, "so I don't really know at the moment".

"If you like, Dad", Brendan spoke up, "I can do it. Both of them listen to me, and this also affects Timantha".

Luther and Agatha nodded. As Tootie's unrequited love was whom Timantha used to be, it was necessary to let her in on this.

As they were pondering this question, Tootie ran outside and hugged her parents in greeting.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad", she said as she hugged them both.

"We've got great news, Tootie", Mr. Flannigan said, "Your sister Vicky is going to be in jail for a while. She was arrested for causing a traffic accident. While in custody, she called Mom and I up demanding that we bail her out, plus get her car out of impound and fixed, but we pointed out to her that since we had no money to spare, she was on her own!"

"Serves her right for stealing most of our spare money", Mrs. Flannigan replied with a broad smile, "but it makes a bright start to the summer!"

"Anyway, we have another surprise for you, Tootie", Mr. Flannigan said as he walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

Tootie looked in and cried in glee. There was her trunk of toy wands that she had been forced to sell by Vicky a couple of weeks ago.

"How did you get them, Dad?" she asked.

"The person you sold them to on eBay turned out to be a work colleague of mine. He knew what kind of person Vicky was like, and guessed why you were selling them. So, he brought them so that you could give the money to Vicky, but then he gave them back to me to give to you.

"Oh, please thank him for his kindness for me when you see him next", Tootie asked.

"I've already done so", Mr. Flannigan asked, "Now, I'll help you get the trunk upstairs to your room. But you'd better keep them in your closet so that Vicky doesn't know".

"Well, hopefully, it will be a while before she gets out of jail", Tootie replied as she grabbed the grab handle on one side while Mr. Flannigan grabbed the other.

Looking out the window – unseen from below – Luther and Agatha looked down at Tootie and her parents.

"They really are caring parents, aren't they?" Agatha commented.

"Yes they are, but they are also prisoners of Vicky's vindictiveness. Let's hope that Tootie is right about Vicky staying in jail for a long time", Luther replied. He then turned to face Brendan.

"You'd better give Timantha a call and let her know that you need to see her, and her parents", Luther suggested.

"I'm on it, Dad", Brendan said, picking up hid fairy cell phone and then POOF-ing out.

Luther and Agatha POOF-ed back into the birdcage in their parakeet disguises and waited for Tootie and her father to come into the room carrying the trunk of toy wands.

Outside the house – hidden at the top of a tree in the back yard – Brendan tapped in the call code for Timantha on his fairy cell phone. He heard it ring a couple of times, then he heard Timantha pick it up.

"Hi, Brendan", Timantha said into the phone, "I wasn't expecting you to call so soon. What's up?"

"I have to see you as soon as possible, Timantha", Brendan said, "There's something that not only you, but Cosmo and Wanda needs to know about".

On the other end of the phone, Timantha was looking at her parents playing a V-cube game with new Timmy. At the time of the call, she had been in her goldfish disguise swimming around in the fishbowl for exercise when Brendan had called. Thank goodness that the fairy cell phones could be used by fish fins as well as hands, she thought.

"What is it, Brendan?" Timantha asked, noticing the tone of seriousness in her boyfriend's voice.

"The godchild of my parents is someone who you know", Brendan replied, "and it could cause problems".

"Who is it?" Timantha asked.

"Tootie Flannigan", Brendan replied.

Timantha didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Tootie now had fairy godparents?!! This could be potentially damaging.

"You'd better get over here now", Timantha said, "I'll let Mom, Dad, and my cousin know you're on your way".

"Remember DA RULES, Timantha", Brendan cautioned, "Timmy cannot be told by us, or your parents about Tootie having fairy godparents. He has to find that out for himself".

"Oh yes, you're right", Timantha replied, "well, can you get over here to the fishbowl then? I'll let Mom and Dad know".

"On my way", Brendan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Wanda was cheering both new Timmy and Cosmo on as they were playing 'Total War' on the V-cube. Both were playing soldiers fighting in a war zone and they were busy blasting away enemy soldiers.

Just then, Wanda felt her fairy cell phone vibrate in her hip pants pocket. Pulling out the phone, she noticed that it was Timantha's number. She looked at the bowl and saw that Timantha was waving her phone.

"What is it, dear?" Wanda said quietly so as not to interrupt Cosmo's and Wanda's concentration.

"I need to speak with you now, Mom. Please POOF in without new Timmy or Dad seeing", Timantha replied.

Wanda frowned, but she saw by the expression that her daughter was serious. Holding up her wand, she POOF-ed into the fishbowl as a goldfish. Timantha put away her phone as Wanda swam up to her.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked.

"Brendan just called, Mom", Timantha replied, "He's coming over and it's not a social call. It affects all of us in this room".

"Can you tell me what it is?" Wanda asked.

"I could, but I think it better if it comes directly from Brendan", Timantha answered.

"Then have Brendan POOF into the room so that he can tell us", Wanda suggested.

"I can't Mom", Timantha replied, "Because according to DA RULES, the information that he has cannot be communicated to Timmy. He must not have any idea that Brendan is here".

Wanda's eyes widened. That could only mean one thing.

"Where is Brendan?" Wanda asked.

"He said that he is POOF-ing over to the castle. He'll be in the living room by now waiting for us", Timantha replied, "Dad needs to be with us as well".

"You go and keep Brendan company, dear", Wanda said, "I'll go fetch Cosmo".

"Okay, Mom", Timantha replied. She quickly swam into the castle.

Wanda raised her wand and POOF-ed back outside the fishbowl. Both Timmy and Cosmo were oblivious to her brief absence.

Wanda wondered how to get Cosmo into the fishbowl without Timmy letting on. She thought for a few seconds, and then decided upon a not-so-subtle course of action. She raised her wand…

"Boy, I'm really on a roll", new Timmy exclaimed as his soldier just passed the half-million point mark.

"I'm totally liking this game too!" Cosmo said as he killed another enemy sniper. His score was not far behind new Timmy's.

"I can play this game non-stop…" Timmy said before he froze.

There was no reply from Cosmo as he was frozen as well. Wanda had put a freeze spell on both of them, and the game.

"Sorry, Sweetie", Wanda said to the frozen visage of new Timmy, "but you must not know that we left".

Pointing her wand at Cosmo, she POOF-ed the frozen fairy into the fishbowl castle. Wanda then POOF-ed herself into the castle as well.

Timantha was right: Brendan was there, awaiting Cosmo and Wanda. As Wanda and frozen-Cosmo POOF-ed in, both Brendan and Timantha floated over.

"He's not going to like being taken away from the game, but tough!" Wanda commented as she raised her wand and un-froze Cosmo with a POOF.

"Hey, what's happened to the game?" Cosmo asked, bemused. He was holding the game control, but it was no longer connected to the V-tube.

"Sorry, Cosmo", Wanda said apologetically, "but this is an emergency conference".

"Well, considering that our living room doesn't look like Timmy's bedroom, it was either that, or I've gone completely bonkers", Cosmo replied.

Timantha and Brendan shared a look at that last comment.

"Now that we are here, Brendan", Wanda said, "What is so important that we had to keep Timmy frozen out of things – both figuratively and literally?"

"It's the child whom my parents have been assigned to, Wanda", Brendan began, "It's Tootie Flannigan".

Wanda's mouth dropped open at the news. If Tootie had fairy godparents – and she knew that Tootie still had her crush on Timmy Turner – then there could be problems.

"Oh boy", Wanda muttered.

"I'll second that", Cosmo echoed, "I can see now why I was yanked out of my game". He waved his disconnected game control.

"Does Tootie know about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timantha asked. Brendan shook his head.

"No", he replied, "but given that Tootie still has a crush on you – I mean the new Timmy, its only going to be a matter of time before she uses my parents to spy on him, and she would soon find out".

"That's how Timmy found out about Remy Buxaplenty having as fairy godparent", Wanda commented, nodding at Brendan's logic.

"From what Tootie told me, she had already tried to use my parents to wish Timmy to be her boyfriend", Brendan said next, "and when DA RULES told her that she could not interfere with true love, Tootie realized that her unrequited love is in love with someone else".

"One thing puzzles me, Brendan", Timantha said next, "I thought that thirteen year old children could not be assigned fairy godparents. They had to be twelve or younger".

"There are exceptions to the rule", Brendan replied to his girlfriend, "and in this case, it was Tootie's big sister Vicky".

"That makes sense", Cosmo replied, "You can count on Icky Vicky to ensure that her family always stays miserable to the max".

"This is serious", Timantha said, "because if Tootie does find out about my cousin having an affair with Trixie, and that he has Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents, there's no telling what she will do".

"And if she finds that out, she could also find out about your history, Timantha", Brendan added, "and since you are still her original unrequited love, there's no telling how Tootie would cope with that knowledge".

"Tootie is not governed by greed or jealousy – like Remy Buxaplenty is", Wanda said after thinking about what had been said, "but she is governed by emotion and dreams of love. Such a revelation to her could completely shatter her".

"Well, at the moment, neither our godchild of Brendan's parents' godchild know that the other has fairy godparents, so how about we try and keep it that way for as long as possible?" Cosmo suggested.

"Its not an ideal solution", Wanda mused, "but it's the only one that I can think of for the time being. At least it will give us time to come up with something better".

Just then, they heard a loud KNOCK-KNOCK from outside.

"Uh oh, It's Timmy's dad wanting to come in the bedroom", Wanda said, "Cosmo, let's unfreeze new Timmy!"

With a POOF, Timmy and the game were unfrozen.

"Cosmo and I will be swimming in the fishbowl", Wanda said, "You two stay here in the living room until the coast is clear", she directed Wanda and Brendan.

As Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed out, Brendan floated over to Timantha and hugged her. Timantha returned the embrace.

"Looks like our summer is not going to be as easy as we both thought", she said as she leaned her head on Brendan's shoulder. Brendan just stroked her hair…

Out in the fishbowl, Cosmo and Wanda looked out to see Mr. Turner walk into the room.

"Hey, not-so Short-Stuff", Mr. Turner said to new Timmy, "what game are you playing?"

"Oh, I'm playing 'Total War' on the V-cube", new Timmy replied. He quickly glimpsed Wanda and Cosmo swimming in the fishbowl and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've got the game on two-player mode", Mr. Turner said next, "what's with that?"

"Uh…", Timmy stammered, "trying to see if I can be twice as good with two soldiers?"

"Works for me", Mr. Turner replied.

"So what's up, Dad?" new Timmy asked next.

"I wanted to know if you want to go to the beach with your Mom and I tomorrow", Mr. Turner said.

"I sure do", new Timmy replied, "because I really enjoy the summer break you have being with you!"

"Well, we were going to have Vicky's Baby-Sitting service look after you while we went to the beach ourselves, but since we just found out that she's been arrested, looks like you're coming with us", Mr. Turner stated.

"Thank you, Dimmsdale Law Enforcement", new Timmy breathed.

"Well then, make sure you have everything ready for the beach tomorrow, Son", Mr. Turner said as he turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as Mr. Turner closed the door, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed out of the fishbowl in fairy form.

"Great, the beach!" Timmy exclaimed, "I hope that Timantha and Brendan can come along with us".

"Well…" Wanda said uncertainly.

"What's wrong, Wanda?" New Timmy asked next, "they are both on summer vacation too, and the beach is a great place to have fun".

Wanda thought about this, and realized that to deny new Timmy's request could raise suspicions.

"I think that we can all go, Sweetie", Wanda replied hastily. Besides, she thought, having Timantha there meant that Her and Cosmo can be in human form themselves and can enjoy the beach just as well…

"That was real quick both of you getting into the fishbowl before Dad came in", new Timmy said next, "but where's the game control, Cosmo?" he asked next.

"Oh, I must have taken it with me to the fishbowl, Timmy", Cosmo replied. He raised his wand and POOF-ed it back… soaking wet.

"Uh oh", Cosmo said, "sorry". He POOF-ed it dry, but the water damage had been done. The control was fried.

Just then, Timmy's cell phone rang. New Timmy looked at the number on the screen and saw that it was Trixie. He picked up the phone.

"Hi, Trixie", new Timmy said into the phone.

"Hi, Timmy", Trixie replied, "I just wanted to know if you want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Actually, that's quite a co-incidence, Trixie", new Timmy replied, "My dad was in here just a couple of minutes ago asking me if I was going to the beach tomorrow. I said yes".

"Great!" Trixie replied, "As Tad, Chad, and Veronica are doing summer jobs starting tomorrow, that means no problems about being low-key this time".

"That's great, Trixie", new Timmy said with a broad smile.

"By the way, is Timantha there? Can I speak to her?" Trixie asked next.

"Yes to both questions", new Timmy replied. He gestured to Wanda, who used her wand to POOF Timantha into the bedroom (in fairy form).

Timantha picked up the phone from new Timmy and said, "Hi, Trixie! How's things?"

"Hi, Best Friend!" Trixie replied, "I'm heading over to the mall tonight for swimsuit shopping. Any chance that you, Timmy, and that hot boyfriend of yours can come along?"

Timantha looked at her parents, who were overhearing the conversation. Both of them nodded. Besides, she could use a new swimsuit herself.

"My parents say yes. I'll call and ask Brendan. Please hold", Timantha replied, picking up her fairy cell phone. She tapped in Brendan's number.

"What is it Timantha?" Brendan said. He was still in Wanda and Cosmo's castle.

"Trixie just called, and wants to know if you can come along with me and her to the mall this evening" Timantha explained.

"I'll check with my parents", Brendan said, POOF-ing back to Tootie's house.

Tootie was downstairs with her parents having dinner when Brendan returned. Luther and Agatha were about to POOF up their food when Brendan returned.

"Mom, Dad", Brendan said, "I've briefed them, but Timantha is asking if I can go to the mall with her tonight".

Luther and Agatha looked at each other, then looked back at Brendan and nodded.

"It's summer, Son", Luther said, "so you go and enjoy yourself with her tonight".

"No problem, Timantha", Brendan said into the phone, "I just POOF-ed back to Tootie's house and my parents said that I'm to enjoy my summer with you, so the mall is a go!"

"Great!" Timantha replied, "Just hold on so that I can set up a rendezvous with Trixie".

Picking up the other phone, Timantha said, "Brendan says yes. What time and where?"

"How about outside Smucky-Dales at Six-Thirty?" Trixie suggested.

"Sounds good to me", Timantha replied, "I'll let Brendan know".

"Can you put me back on to Timmy please?" Trixie said next.

Timantha passed the phone back to new Timmy, and then Timantha briefly told Brendan about the rendezvous information.

As Brendan thanked Timantha and hung up his phone, Timmy was talking to Trixie on his.

"Timmy", Trixie said, "no problem with you coming out to the mall with Timantha and Brendan?"

"I'll be there, Trixie", Timmy promised, "See you soon".

"You too", Trixie replied.

He hung up the phone, smiling.

"Looks like there won't be any low-key dating at least for tonight and tomorrow", he said triumphantly.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded. The information regarding Tootie notwithstanding, it was good to hear that Trixie was becoming more open regarding Timmy.

For her part, Timantha smiled. This was an excellent chance to be with both her best friend, and her boyfriend. Just what was needed to take their minds off what had recently been disclosed. After all, it was summer…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

After Tootie had finished her dinner, she raced back upstairs to see her fairy godparents.

"Luther, Agatha", she called to the apparently empty birdcage when she got to her room and closed the door..

Luther and Agatha both POOF-ed into fairy form floating above Tootie.

"What's up, dear?" Agatha asked.

"My parents have rented some DVD's, and we're going to be watching them tonight, so I won't be needing you until the morning", Tootie said, "so if you want to take the evening off, go right ahead".

"Thank you, Tootie", Luther replied, "That's very sweet of you".

"Well, I have to keep my ballet instructor happy, don't I?" Tootie rhetorically asked with a smile. Waving at them both, she headed back downstairs.

POOF-ing back into their home, Luther and Agatha sat back down at the dinner table. They had just served up dinner when Tootie had called them. Now they could have an uninterrupted meal. Brendan was already seated.

"I heard that Tootie gave you both the evening off, Dad", Brendan said as he started to eat.

"Yes, she's a very considerate girl", Luther replied, "too bad she's more the exception than the rule".

"So what will you two be doing tonight while I'm out mall-ing with the girls?" Brendan asked.

"We probably will drop in and see some friends", Agatha replied, winking at her husband.

All three of them ate their meal while downstairs; Tootie was helping her mom fix some lemonade and snacks for their DVD movie viewing. The absent member of the Flannigan family was munching on a corned beef sandwich while stewing in a prison cell. The look on her face was enough to make the other people in her cell stay well away from her.

After dinner, Brendan POOF-ed onto himself a polo shirt and clean pants.

Saying, "See you later on tonight", he POOF-ed out to the mall.

"Well, my dear", Agatha said to her husband as she passed over her cell phone, "do you want to do the honors?" Luther nodded, taking the offered phone.

Over at the Turner Residence, new Timmy had just activated his stand-in clone. Timantha had POOF-ed onto herself a tasteful blouse-and-skirt combination.

"Are you ready to go?" Timantha asked new Timmy.

"You bet!" new Timmy replied, and then he turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Try to make sure my clone doesn't get into any mischief", he requested, "otherwise, enjoy the night off".

"We will, Timmy", Wanda replied.

New Timmy nodded at Timantha. Timantha raised her wand, and with a POOF, both of them vanished.

"Well, I'd better start acting Timmy-like", the clone said as he sat himself in front of the V-cube and started playing games.

Just then, Wanda's cell phone vibrated. She picked it up.

"Hi, Wanda", Luther said, "Brendan's headed out to the mall".

"So has Timantha and new Timmy", Wanda replied.

"So how about Agatha and I dropping in for the evening?" Luther suggested, "we can discuss Tootie, but we can also relax".

"Great idea, Luther", Wanda replied, "Drop in at our place. I'll get some snacks set up for you both".

"Thanks, Wanda", Luther said before terminating the connection.

After making sure that the new Timmy clone was indeed comfortable and enjoying the V-cube, Wanda POOF-ed back into the fishbowl castle to receive her guests.

With a POOF, Timantha and New Timmy appeared in an empty storage room at the back of Smucky-Dales. Brendan was already there.

"Right on time", Brendan said, "Time to get humanized-up"

With new Timmy watching, Timantha and Brendan raised their wands, and with a POOF, they turned into human teen versions of themselves.

"Well, I think we can go make the rendezvous with Trixie", new Timmy said as he walked up to the storage room door.

While Timantha and Brendan hid their wands, Timmy cracked open the door and peeked out. He turned back to face them.

"All clear", new Timmy said.

With that, Timantha and Brendan walked up and followed Timmy out of the storage room, and into Smucky-Dales. Quickly making their way to the entrance, they saw Trixie waiting for them.

"Trixie!" Timmy called out. Trixie turned and smiled as she spied the trio walking towards her.

"Hi, Timmy", Trixie said, giving him a quick hug. She turned her attention to Timantha.

"Hey, Best Friend!" she said warmly as she hugged Timantha, "Now that it's summer, I hope to see you for more than just weekends".

"I think that can be arranged", Timantha said warmly.

"Hi, Brendan", Trixie said next, "I'm glad that you could make it out".

"Hey, Friday night is a mall night, and I welcome any chance to partake in it", Brendan replied.

"Well, shall we get a soda at the food court first?" Trixie asked. All three of them nodded.

With Trixie walking with Timantha, and new Timmy walking and chatting with Brendan, the four teens walked over to the food court.

As they got their sodas and sat down, Timantha eyed new Timmy sitting next to Trixie with approval. New Timmy had indeed grown and was now just a shade taller than Trixie. Plus, he was also somewhat more muscular. Timantha remembered when she was a sixteen-year-old male teen called Gah, and saw that new Timmy was taking on those traits. In two years, new Timmy would be just like a Norwegian male supermodel…

Trixie looked fondly at her best friend sitting next to her boyfriend Brendan. Brendan didn't talk too much about where he came from or what his parents do for a living, but despite his secretiveness, he was still a very handsome teenager. She was a little envious with Timantha over her being Brendan's girlfriend, but Timmy was getting rather handsome himself. If he did excel on the football field this fall, then she could safely drop having to be low-key with him…

Back in Timmy's house, Cosmo and Wanda were hosting Luther and Agatha. Wanda had POOF-ed up snacks, and they were chatting about old times.

"I would never have thought that your assigned godchild was living so close to us", Cosmo said while rubbing his other shoulder (that Luther slapped when he arrived).

"It was Brendan who told us about you two being so close. That's one heck of a co-incidence", Luther replied.

"Yeah, but the fact that your godchild has a crush on our godchild may make things a little complicated", Wanda pointed out, "so we have to be careful".

"Yeah, Brendan made that clear", Luther replied, "and this is also the town that had the 'Buxaplenty affair', so that precedent is still pretty fresh".

"We had figured that for the time being, we try to ensure that neither godchild knows about the other's fairy godparents", Wanda said, "so that will give us time to plan our next move".

"Not the best solution, but you're right about it buying some time", Agatha replied, "Tootie really needs us and even though it's only been a few days, we already love her very much".

"I know", Wanda replied, "Timmy – the original Timmy that is – lent us out to her for her ninth birthday four years ago. However, since she never gave us time to tall her about DA RULES, she very nearly gave away our existence".

"Then the precise moment of when we dropped in was quite fortunate", Luther said.

"Oh? How is that?" Cosmo asked.

"When we appeared in front of her, she had been tied up and gagged by Vicky", Luther explained, "We introduced ourselves to her, and told her that the first thing she had to do was never to mention our presence or else we would vanish forever. If she agreed to that, we would let her go".

"And not surprisingly, she agreed", Agatha finished, "but she really is a sweet girl. How she could have such a cruel and sadistic sister like Vicky is beyond me".

"We know all about Vicky", Cosmo said, "She baby-sat Timmy a lot, and thus made his life miserable. That's what got us assigned to him".

"And now, thanks to Timmy saving our marriage when he wished to become our son, we are godparents to Timmy's former clone", Wanda added.

"But Remy Buxaplenty came along and nearly completely wrecked things for you", Agatha stated.

"Well, Remy Buxaplenty paid the price for his vindictiveness", Wanda replied, "but by then, my son had been permanently changed to being a daughter instead. It took a while for Timantha to fully adjust. We all have your son Brendan to thank for helping her through".

"Yeah, he's quite a kid", Luther said warmly, "and I'm glad that he and Timantha have hit it off so well".

Back at the mall, Trixie, Timmy, Timantha, and Brendan had finished their sodas.

"We're going to do our swimsuit shopping now", Trixie said to the boys, "so where do you want us to meet you when we're done?"

"You're sure you don't want us to come along and make suggestions?" new Timmy asked with a broad smile, "after all, you could close your eyes while you change. That way you won't see Brendan or me watching and we'll all be happy".

"In your dreams, hot-shot!" Trixie shot back, blushing slightly, "but you'll get your chance to see our choices at the beach tomorrow – and no earlier than that!"

"Spoilsport", Brendan replied teasingly, "I guess when you're done, you can find Timmy and I either at the comic book store or the arcade".

"Okay, we'll see you soon", Trixie said.

With that, Trixie and Timantha headed back to Smucky-Dales while Brendan and Timmy headed over to the comic book store. With several new issues out of CRASH NEBULA, CRIMSON CHIN, and SKULL SQUISHER, they were going to be busy for a while…

Back at the Flannigan residence, the first DVD had finished playing. Tootie turned to her parents who were sitting beside her.

"Makes a nice change having an uninterrupted evening watching movies", Tootie commented.

"Not having Vicky around to make things horrible always makes the place pleasant", Mr. Flannigan replied.

As Mr. Flannigan stood up in order the change DVD's, Mrs. Flannigan turned to Tootie.

"Dear", Mrs. Flannigan said, "We are thinking of heading over to the beach tomorrow and spend the day there relaxing. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea!" Tootie replied, "I haven't been to the beach for ages!"

"Then consider it done, dear", Mr. Flannigan replied as he sat back down and activated to remote to start the next movie.

Tootie decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Luther and Agatha. It would be a nice surprise for them to know that they would all be going to the beach tomorrow…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Over at the Dimmsdale Mall, for the past half-hour, both Trixie and Timantha had been trying on various swimsuits at Smucky-Dales. The swimsuits they were both trying on were of the two-piece bikini variety. Both were looking at themselves in the mirror and eyeing themselves –and each other - critically.

"Remember that only part of the art of choosing the correct swimsuit is for comfort and for swimming", Trixie had said, "the biggest part of a successful swimsuit is getting the biggest number of boys on the beach to drag their tongues at the sight!".

Timantha had giggled at that, but as she looked at herself in one of the skimpier bikinis, she realized that her body really had developed over the last four years. The bikini she wore was really making that plain!

"You think Brendan would like me wearing this?" she had asked Trixie. Timantha was wearing the old classic 'Itsy-bitsy-teenie-weenie-yellow-polka-dot-bikini'.

"If he doesn't, then he'd probably had a lobotomy, Timantha", Trixie replied, "You're beautiful and you have the sacred duty to flaunt that body of yours on the beach to the max!".

"Just like you do, Trixie", Timantha replied, pointing out Trixie's own skimpy bikini. Trixie's was flesh colored so it looked like she wasn't wearing anything.

"Hey, I have my popular image to maintain, and an alluring bikini is one way to ensure success", Trixie said.

Trixie really looked sexy wearing that bikini, Timantha thought. She knew that new Timmy would probably drool and hardly be able to say anything for the first few minutes of him seeing her. Definitely worth seeing, she thought.

"I think we've got our swimsuits decided on", Trixie said, "so let's go and buy them, then lets go over to the beauty salon and get a bikini-wax. We might as well pull out all the stops".

"Take no prisoners, you mean?" Timantha asked with a smile.

"You got it!" Trixie answered.

Giggling, both girls headed for the checkout counter with their swimsuits in hand. Timantha knew that she could POOF up any type of bikini without having to go to the mall and buy one, but it was so much fun to shop with her best friend Trixie, and that alone made it worth the extra effort.

As far as new Timmy and Brendan were concerned, their hands were not around swimwear; they were instead around control knobs at the arcade. After spending an hour in the comic book store, they had purchased some comics, then headed over to the arcade for some good-old video game playing.

"It's a pity that the mall in Fairy World doesn't have a good arcade area like this one", Brendan commented as he was racking up an impressive score on SPACE INVADERS – THE NEXT GENERATION.

"I would have thought that with all the magic at Fairy World's disposal, your arcades would be fantastic!" new Timmy replied.

"For some reason, the better digital arcade games you have here don't play well in Fairy World", Brendan replied, "but I welcome any excuse to assume human form and play 'em down here".

As they were engrossed in their game playing, they didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps from high-heeled shoes…

"Well, well", Trixie said behind them, "Having fun blasting alien spaceships instead of noticing us, I see".

Brendan and new Timmy turned around to see both Trixie and Timantha standing there, with not-so-large shopping bags in their hands.

"Boy, if those bags are all you need to carry your new swimsuits", new Timmy commented, "I'm really going to enjoy seeing you in them tomorrow".

"Something tells me that we're going to need buckets of cold water to cool the boys down at the beach", Trixie said to Timantha.

Giggling, Timantha nodded. A good giggle was what she needed after having to put up with the not so pleasant waxing procedure at the beauty salon. True, both her skin and Trixie's skin were smooth as a result, but it wasn't a procedure she would like to go through every day.

"You two can buy us a snack at the food court", Trixie said, "as punishment for not immediately noticing us".

Brendan and new Timmy looked at each other, shrugged, and then led the girls out of the arcade and over to the food court. A few minutes later, they were munching on slices of pizza. Trixie was looking at the comics that the boys had brought. She reminded herself to ask Timmy to bring them on their next date. Finally, they finished their pizza and drinks.

"I guess we should head off home", Brendan said, pointing at the clock, "It seems a shame to have to head home. Mall-ing is fun".

"Yeah, but we'll be seeing each other at the beach tomorrow having more fun", Trixie replied, "so have a good night everyone".

With that, Trixie hugged the other three (kissing new Timmy on the cheek), then headed out of the mall. Timantha, new Timmy, and Brandon headed back in - and in to a remote corner - of the arcade, then after seeing that no one was nearby, Timantha and Brendan brought out their wands and POOF-ed themselves – and new Timmy – back to the Turner Residence.

"So you're back", the clone of new Timmy said immedaitely after they reappeared in new Timmy's bedroom.

"Any problems?" new Timmy asked.

"Only with trying to beat your high score", the clone replied, "other than that, nothing worth mentioning".

"In that case", new Timmy said as he brought out the cloning device, "good night".

Pushing the button in the device, the clone vanished.

"I'm going to hit the sack, so I'll see you both in the morning", new Timmy said, yawning.

Timantha POOF-ed pajamas on new Timmy. As new Timmy got into bed, Timantha raised her wand again and POOF-ed Brendan and herself into her home inside the fishbowl, back in fairy form.

"Dad! Mom!" Brendan exclaimed as he saw them relaxing with Cosmo and Wanda, "I didn't expect to see you both here!"

"Well, we decided to chat to Timantha's parents about Tootie, and it turned into a nice evening for all concerned", Luther replied.

"I'm really looking forward to the beach tomorrow", Brendan said as he floated over.

"Judging from how small that shopping bag is that Timantha is carrying, I can understand why", Agatha said dryly, "but far be it for me and your father to spoil your plans of having fun tomorrow".

With that, Luther and Agatha floated up off their chairs.

"I guess its time for us to get back to our home, so I guess we'll see you later", Luther said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"We'll be going to the beach with new Timmy and Timantha", Cosmo replied, "though I suppose you'll be waiting on Tootie while we're out there getting the rays".

"That's what we are here do, but at least you'll have Brendan at the beach as well", Luther replied.

Turning to Brendan, Luther said, "We'll see you back home in a few minutes".

With that, Luther and Agatha POOF-ed out from the living room, back to their home at Tootie's house.

"Cosmo and I are heading to bed as well, so we'll see you both tomorrow", Wanda said as she and Cosmo POOF-ed out to their bedroom, leaving Brendan and Timantha alone in the living room.

"Now that we're alone, I can safely say that I'm really looking forward to seeing you in that swimsuit, Timantha", Brendan said with a smile and a wink.

"I just bet you are", Timantha said before she floated over and kissed Brendan on the lips.

For the next couple of minutes, Brendan and Timantha were kissing and hugging each other. Finally, Brendan broke the hug and said, "I'd better get back home. See you tomorrow, Timantha".

"You too, Brendan", Timantha replied with a smile, "Take care"..

As Brendan POOF-ed himself back to his parent's home, Timantha POOF-ed back to her bedroom. As she changed into her nightclothes and went to bed, she thought about tomorrow, and wondered how Brendan would react when he saw her in her new bikini. Little did she realize that with Tootie's intention to be at the beach as well, that things could start getting rather more complicated earlier than they had envisioned…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The following day – Saturday – dawned sunny and warm. In other words, perfect beach weather.

At the Turner residence, Timmy awoke to the sound of the clock radio announcer: "Good morning, Dimmsdale! And if you're not heading out to the beach today, you're a total loser!"

"And I'm not going to be that!", Timmy exclaimed as he got out of bed and quickly did his ablutions.

In the fishbowl, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha had already awoken, and they were eating breakfast before getting ready to head out to the beach themselves. Timantha was told how they would be getting out there today.

"Great!" Timantha replied, "that makes a change from the quick-POOF!"

At that moment, Brendan POOF-ed in, saying, "Hi, Cosmo. Hi, Wanda. And hello Timantha!"

Wanda said, "Good Morning, Brendan", as Timantha floated over and hugged him.

"Had anything to eat?" Cosmo asked, gesturing to the breakfast table loaded with food.

"Thank you very much, Cosmo", Brendan replied, "Don't mind if I do".

As Brendan sat down – well, floated just over the chair – next to Timantha, Wanda asked, "Everything quite over at the Flannigans?"

"Yeah", Brendan replied, "Tootie is still asleep, but my parents are awake, and they wanted me to get an early start today, so here I am".

"I can't object to that", Timantha said as she leaned over and hugged her boyfriend.

Up in new Timmy's bedroom, new Timmy was getting dressed in his swimsuit, then putting on a t-shirt and shorts over it. As he was putting on flip-flops, Mr. and Mrs. Turner came in.

"Oh good, you're just about ready", Mrs. Turner said, "Well, let's get our breakfast eaten and then we'll head out".

"Are you ready for head-exploding fun at the beach?" Mr. Turner asked new Timmy as they headed to the dining room.

"You bet!" new Timmy said, "and Trixie is going to be at the beach as well!"

"Sounds like you're going to have a great day at the beach, dear", Mrs. Turner said as she quickly served up the food. Timmy looked with approval at what Mrs. Turner had made.

"Since it's bacon and eggs and not cold cereal", Timmy said to himself, "this is already a great day".

While new Timmy was eating, the phone rang. Mr. Turner got up and walked to the phone.

"Turner Residence", Mr. Turner said.

"Ding-Dong", a familiar voice replied on the other end.

"Cosmo? Is that you?" Mr. Turner asked, "Long time, no hear".

New Timmy suddenly gagged on his bacon. He quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice and washed down the stuck food. What was Cosmo calling Dad for, he wondered?

"Sorry for being out of touch", Cosmo replied, "Wanda and I have been living elsewhere".

"I figured that out when your floating house was no longer above ours", Mr. Turner replied.

He turned around and said to Mrs. Turner, "It's our former neighbors Cosmo and Wanda calling".

"Oh, the ones who had the floating house a few years ago", Mrs. Turner remembered.

New Timmy idly wondered how his parents could still be nitwits at times. He continued to listen.

"I just wanted to let you know that Wanda and I will be at the beach, and our daughter will be there as well, so perhaps you would like to come over as well", Cosmo suggested.

"What a remarkable co-incidence!" Mr. Turner replied, "My wife and I are heading out to the beach ourselves with Timmy, so we will definitely see you there!"

"Excellent, Well, we'll see you soon", Cosmo said.

"Bye, Cosmo", Mr. Turner said next.

"Ding-Dong!" Cosmo concluded.

As Mr. Turner hung up the phone, new Timmy said, "Excuse me, Mom and Dad, but I think I left the faucet running in my room".

"Better take care of it, dear", Mrs. Turner replied. New Timmy got up off his chair and headed upstairs.

When he got upstairs, he saw that Cosmo, Wanda, Timantha, and Brendan were already in his room, dressed in beach clothes and looking down at him. Timantha was wearing t-shirts and shorts over her bikini (which Brendan still hadn't seen).

"What's going on guys?" new Timmy demanded, "You're not exactly being low-key informing my parents that you're coming to the beach!"

"Since Timantha and Brendan are going, plus Cosmo and I", Wanda explained, "it would avoid any awkward questions from your parents and other beachgoers if we went by the normal human method. Besides, driving a beach-buggy is fun!".

New Timmy couldn't argue with that logic. Besides his godparents needed to have fun as well, and this way, Timantha would have the adult supervision that was a legal requirement at Dimmsdale Beach.

Just then, new Timmy heard his Mrs. Turner calling from downstairs, "Better grab your things, dear. We're heading out!"

"Coming, Mom", new Timmy replied. He then turned to face the four fairies.

"You'd better get going youselves. I'll see you over there", Timmy suggested.

"Okay! We're outta here!", Cosmo replied.

All four fairies raised their wands and POOF-ed out. Timmy grabbed a beach towel, a volleyball, and his snorkel and goggles. Stuffing them into a carry bag, he headed downstairs to join his parents.

In a secluded cul-de-sac, Cosmo, Wanda, Timantha, and Brendan POOF-ed into existence. They were in human form, and they were also in a beach buggy.

"Great wheels, Wanda", Brendan said as he looked over the vehicle that they were now in. Wanda was behind the driver's wheel.

"You might not like her driving skills too much", Timantha whispered to Brendan sotto voce. Brendan held her hand.

Wanda started the engine, and with a SCREECH of tires, the beach buggy headed of at high speed. Next destination, Dimmsdale Beach!

While Wanda was driving her beach buggy like a maniac, and Mr. Turner was driving his beach buggy somewhat more carefully, Tootie had woken up and had done her ablutions before getting dressed in the bathroom. When she re-entered the bedroom, her fairy godparents appeared.

"Good morning, Tootie", Luther said as he and Agatha POOF-ed in.

"Good morning, Luther. Good morning, Agatha", she cheerfully said.

"So what's happening today, dear?" Agatha asked her godchild. She noticed that Tootie was dressed rather casually.

"It's a surprise", Tootie replied with a giggle, "but I'd like you to come with me all the same".

"Ooh, a mystery tour", Agatha said before she and her husband raised their wands.

Luther POOF-ed himself into a ball cap on Tootie's head, while Agatha POOF-ed herself into a bracelet.

"Neat!" Tootie said, "this having fairy godparents is great! But where is Brendan?" she asked.

"Oh, he's spending Saturday with his girlfriend", Luther replied.

Just then, Mrs. Flannigan called from downstairs: "Breakfast, dear!"

"Coming, Mom!" she called back.

She joyfully skipped downstairs to breakfast. Tootie knew that they would be heading out after they ate…

"Wow, Wanda", Cosmo said when they pulled into the public parking lot at Dimmsdale Beach, "Your driving has really improved!"

Behind them, Timantha and Brendan looked rather pale. Brendan turned to Timantha.

"If that was improved driving, what was she like before?!!" he whispered.

"You really don't want to know", Timantha whispered back rather shakily.

"Hi, Cosmo. Hi, Wanda!" Mr. Turner called out as he pulled his beach buggy into the parking lot, "Good to see you again!"

"Ding-Dong!" Cosmo replied.

"Good to see you too", Wanda replied. As they all got out of their respective cars, Wanda hugged Mrs. Turner while Mr. Turner and Cosmo did a high-five.

"This is your daughter?" Mrs. Turner said to Wanda, indicating Timantha.

"Yes, this is Timantha", Wanda replied.

"Nice to meet you, Timantha", Mrs. Turner said, "but you look so familiar somehow. Have we met each other before?"

"Well, no", Timantha replied. She was telling the truth; the mother of the Original Timmy Turner had never met Timantha, but there was something weird about her talking to her original mother like this.

"And who is this person with you?" Mrs. Turner asked next.

"This is my boyfriend Brendan", Timantha replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Turner", Brendon said as he offered his hand.

Mrs. Turner shook it, smiling at Brendan's manners.

"Enough of this chit-chat, people!" Mr. Turner said, "We've got a beach to enjoy!"

"Works for us!" Cosmo replied.

At that, they all gathered up their things and headed for the beach.

At this time, the Flannigans were just leaving their home. Sitting in the back seat of the family car, Tootie was looking out the side window as Mr. Flannigan drove the car through Dimmsdale.

"So where are we going?" Agatha whispered.

"I told you: it's a surprise", Tootie replied with a smile.

The clothes that the Flannigans were wearing were really casual, but it gave nothing obvious away (Mr. Flannigan had – after the second DVD finished - loaded up the beach equipment in the car's trunk the previous evening while Luther and Agatha were seeing Cosmo and Wanda).

The drive was uneventful, and Luther and Agatha had lapsed into a light nap when Tootie suddenly announced, "We're here!"

Both of them opened their eyes and in unison, they muttered "Uh, oh!" as they realized where they were.

They were at Dimmsdale Beach. And they knew that the Turners, Cosmo, Wanda, Timantha, and their son Brendan were here as well!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

While Tootie and her parents were unloading their car – they had actually parked in the next public lot further down the beach to the one that Mr. Turner and Wanda had used – Cosmo, Wanda, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner had set up their umbrellas and beach chairs while Timantha went up to the restrooms near the lifeguard station to meet Trixie.

"They'll be a few minutes, so let's toss the Frisbee", new Timmy suggested, "We'll hold off on the volleyball for a bit".

Nodding agreement, Brendan and new Timmy went just a little ways away from Cosmo, Wanda, and the Turners in order to do some unrestricted Frisbee-ing. In the meantime, Timantha spotted Trixie, who waved her over.

After briefly hugging each other, both girls went into the women's restroom to take their clothing off, exposing their swimwear in all their glory. After stowing their outer garments in their tote bags, Trixie and Timantha, wearing their skimpy swimwear, flip-flops, and sunglasses, walked away from the restrooms to the admiring glances of every teenage boy they passed.

Trixie's prediction the previous evening at Smucky-Dales was very accurate, Timantha thought as both girls walked down the beach in their bikinis.

Apeing Trixie, Timantha slyly smiled and waved at some of the boys ogling them. She wished she had brought a camera with her to record their expressions!

"This is so much fun, Trixie", Timantha whispered as they walked back up the beach to where new Timmy and Brendan were tossing a Frisbee.

"Whoever said that Men were the stronger sex obviously has never been to a swimwear section at Smucky-Dales", Trixie replied, while batting her eyelids at another teen gawker.

Timantha giggled at that. She giggled even more when they approached the boys and saw the look on Brendan's face when he caught his first sight of her.

"Uh, Brendan", Timantha said playfully, "you need to watch your tongue before it touches the sand".

Timmy's tongue wasn't hanging out, but it was evidentially in knots as Timmy was only making incoherent sounds at the sight of Trixie's bikini.

"I gather that our purchases meets with your approval?" Trixie asked the awestruck pair as they pirouetted around in order to give the boys every viewing angle.

Dumbly, they both nodded.

"In that case, it looks like you need a dose of cold water, so lets go swimming!" Timantha suggested, running for the water.

With a whoop, Trixie, new Timmy, and Brendan chased after her, and all lunged into the ocean.

"Ah, it's nice to relax and have some fun for a change", Wanda said to Mrs. Turner. They were sharing an umbrella and were stretched out while Mr. Turner was setting up the barbeque – with Cosmo's help.

"How long do you think it will take for them to finally get things going?" Mrs. Turner said as Cosmo ended up dropping some of the barbeque parts on the ground.

"Hopefully before we all starve to death", Wanda replied.

Just then, a couple of insects buzzed around Wanda's head. She impulsively started to swat with her hand, but then realized that the bugs weren't real bugs. They were Luther and Agatha!

Agatha landed on Wanda's nose while Luther 'orbited' Wanda's head. Wanda glanced over to where Mrs. Turner was laying beside her and noticed that she had just dropped off to sleep.

"What is it, Agatha?" Wanda asked quietly.

"We've got a potential problem, Wanda", Agatha said just loud enough for Wanda to hear, "Tootie and her parents are here on the beach".

"Uh oh", Wanda replied, "Where are they?"

"They are about 150 yards down the beach", Agatha explained, "they parked in the lot there because it looked less crowded".

"That's a relief", Wanda replied.

"Yeah, but with the kids out on the beach, they could still run into each other", Agatha pointed out, "Tootie knows what Brendan looks like, and that he has a fairy girlfriend".

"Tootie also knows Timantha", Wanda said, "New Timmy had been passing her off as her cousin whenever they see Tootie at the mall, so if she sees them both, she's going to guess that Timantha is a fairy".

"You have any suggestions?" Agatha asked.

'The best thing to do would be to find the kids and give them a heads-up", Wanda replied.

"What about new Timmy?" Agatha asked, "He must not be told about us".

"We can at least tell him that Tootie is at the beach. He'll want to avoid her anyway", Wanda explained.

"It might make new Timmy suspicious if he sees either Brendan or Timantha talking to us looking like this", Agatha pointed out, "and we can't POOF them away in public, so is there any way that either you or Cosmo can find them and let them know?" she asked.

"I'll go find them", Wanda replied, "you'd better get back and keep an eye on Tootie. Let me know if she heads this way".

"Will do", Agatha said. She and Luther flew off.

Wanda stood and walked up to where Mr. Turner and Cosmo had (finally) gotten the barbeque set up.

"Sorry to bother you both", Wanda said, "but need to know where the kids are. I forgot to give Timantha some on this sun block", (that she had just POOF-ed up).

"Oh, well she and the others are swimming over there by the far lifeguard flag", Cosmo replied, pointing up the beach.

"That makes sense being inside the lifeguard flags", Wanda replied, "they're near help if needed".

"Yeah, because the lifeguards look so good, they're so slow! Being closer, they should only take five minutes instead of ten to reach the kids!" Cosmo commented.

"Yeah, well, I'll be back in a few minutes", Wanda promised. She headed up to where Cosmo had indicated.

The teens were enjoying splashing around in the water and were having fun playing swim-tag between each other.

"After lunch, the wind should be perfect for some good waves", new Timmy said, "so we should be able to surf okay".

"Sounds good", Trixie replied, "but don't forget beach volleyball. That's my game!"

"Timantha!" they heard Wanda shout all of a sudden, "could you and Brendan put on this sun block, please?"

Turning around, they saw Wanda on the shoreline holding up a bottle. Brendan and Timantha shared a look. They knew that she knew that fairies never needed to have sun block. She must be trying to get their attention without making either new Timmy or Trixie suspicious.

"Let's go", Brendan said to Timantha. They quickly splashed back to where Wanda was staying.

"Sometimes, adults can be so smothering", Trixie commented to new Timmy as she watched them go to Wanda.

"It's their job to do so, I suppose", Timmy replied.

"What's up, Mom?" Timantha asked as she and Brendan got close to her.

"I could say that bikini is what's wrong, dear", Wanda replied dryly, "but Brendan's parents are here at the beach".

"Mom and Dad?" Brendan said, "Great! Where are they?"

"Actually, it's not so great", Wanda explained, "They are here with their godchild".

"Tootie's here?" Timantha asked. Wanda nodded.

"She and her parents are a couple of hundred yards down the beach, but she could come up this way at any moment", Wanda explained.

"She knows what you look like, right?" Timantha asked Brendan. Brendan nodded.

"Well, you can't disguise your features as Trixie would notice", Timantha pointed out, "so what do we do?"

"You can tell new Timmy and Trixie that Tootie is around", Wanda said, "That should keep them alert and away from her, but Brendan, you may need to make yourself scarce. Keep alert, but also don't do anything to call attention to the fact that you are a fairy".

"Will do", Brendan replied, "but will Mom and Dad be trying to keep Tootie away from us as well?"

"Only to an extent", Wanda answered, "remember, they have to serve her wishes, so they will be at a disadvantage".

"Thanks for the warning, Wanda", Brendan said, "we'll let new Timmy and Trixie know".

"Don't forget to put the sun block on" Wanda reminded them, "you don't need it, but look as if you do, okay?"

Dabbing the sun block on each other's shoulders, Brendan and Timantha headed back to where Timmy and Trixie were playing ands swimming.

"So what was she taking to you about?" new Timmy asked.

"She said that she happened to notice the Flannigans here at the beach", Timantha replied.

"Vicky?!!" Timmy asked, shocked.

"No", Timantha replied, "but Tootie is here with her parents".

New Timmy was relieved that Icky Vicky wasn't here terrorizing the beach, but Tootie was still something of a pest to him. And since Trixie and Timmy had kept their dates low-key, Tootie wouldn't know about them…

"Tootie's grown up some" Trixie said, "but she still has that crush on you, Timmy".

"Tell me about it", Timmy replied, "but if we keep our distance and don't go looking for her, it should be okay".

Brendan didn't reply. He liked Tootie and was sad that her love for new Timmy was unrequited, but he also liked Trixie and was pleased that things seemed to be coming together for them. The things that fairy godparents had to cope with, he thought.

"We could always throw seaweed on her, than sic the Sea-Monster Response Team on her", Trixie suggested, giggling.

"That's not really something to laugh at, Trixie", Timantha replied, though failing to suppress a smile at the thought, "but keeping our distance seems to be the best thing".

"Works for me", new Timmy said, "so let's back to swimming!"

However, back down the beach, Tootie was getting hungry for some ice cream, and the ice cream vendor was up near the lifeguard shack…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Disguised now as seagulls, Luther (in grey) and Agatha (in light blue) were sitting – actually perched - on the back of Trixie's beach chair when they noticed her getting up and starting to walk in the direction of the lifeguard shack.

"Where are you going to, Sweetie?" Agatha asked as she flew to follow her.

"Oh, I'm going up to get some ice cream at the venders near the lifeguards", Tootie replied.

Agatha gave Luther a look. Luther nodded and raised his wand.

"Oof!" Tootie said as she fell in the sand. Luther had POOF-ed up a tree root that Tootie had tripped over.

"I gotta watch where I'm going", Tootie said as she looked back and saw the root sticking up out of the sand. Agatha landed in front of her.

Tootie then picked up her glasses, which had been dislodged from her face from the fall. But she had only just put them on when she immediately took them off again.

"My glasses are cracked, Agatha", Tootie said, taking off her frames, "the fall must have done it. Can you fix them?"

"No problem, Sweetie", Agatha replied, POOF-ing the glasses back to new.

"Than you, Agatha", Tootie replied as she put on her glasses. She made to stand up, but Agatha started speaking again.

"You know, you don't have to walk all the way over there to buy an ice cream", Agatha said to her.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I have you and Luther", Tootie realized. Quickly looking around to ensure noone was noticing, she said "I wish I had a Strawberry and Vanilla Ice Cream – in a sugar cone!"

"You got it", Agatha said, poofing the confection into her hand.

"Thank you again, Agatha", Tootie said with a smile, "It's still going to take a little bit of getting used to, having you and Luther to grant my wishes"

Tootie stood up and started licking the ice cream as she walked back to where her parents were.

"Hey, Tootie", Mr. Flannigan said, "That was a quick trip! Did you run?"

"Uh…it was sorta", Tootie replied. She didn't like being dishonest, but she knew that she had to keep the existence of her fairy godparents secret.

Agatha rejoined her husband while Tootie was talking to her dad.

"So far, so good", Luther whispered. Agatha nodded.

"And no sign of that grey beach-bully Francis who Tootie told me about either", Luther said.

"Well, if he comes around, at least us being seagulls will give us an appropriate means to 'bomb' him", Agatha added.

"Oh yeah", Luther agreed, "more fun than using the public restrooms any day!"

While Tootie was enjoying her ice cream, further up the beach, new Timmy and Trixie were playing Brendan and Timantha in beach volleyball. Their playing was getting a lot of attention from other boys on the beach, but Timantha guessed that they were not so much watching the game as they were watching her and Trixie cavorting about on the sand court in their skimpy bikinis.

Brendan and new Timmy certainly didn't mind playing volleyball with their female colleagues dressed like that, but it did make it a little bit harder to concentrate on the ball at times while certain 'parts' of Timantha and Trixie's anatomies were bouncing around inside their swimsuits…

Just then, a large foghorn sounded, distracting all four from the game. They looked out to see that a large and expensive motor yacht was mooring just off from the beach. New Timmy and Timantha both knew who that yacht belonged to.

"I'll give you three guesses who has a yacht like that with the name S.S. BIGBUCKS on the stern", new Timmy said to the others, "as well as dollar signs on its flag".

"No need to guess", Trixie said, pointing at the person relaxing on the BIGBUCKS' poop deck.

"Remy Buxaplenty", Timantha stated, "that spoiled rotten extravert never believes in doing anything subtlety, does he?"

"If you had a bank account his size, would you?" Trixie shot back, quite impressed with this latest extravagance of Remy's.

"I sincerely hope not", Timantha replied quietly.

Looking at the boat, and seeing Remy sitting in his deck chair, brought back memories. Timantha still remembered that time four years previously when Remy's irrational hatred of Timmy Turner resulted in her being female permanently. Remy was punished by Fairy World by having his fairy godparent stripped from him, but the damage had been done.

"As I recall, you really enjoyed that first cotillion we went to", Trixie said, noticing the look of distaste on Timantha's face, "and when Remy danced with you, you didn't seem to mind him then".

"It's not that", Timantha replied, "It's the way he shows off his wealth. He buys his friends and he makes no secret of disdaining anyone he thinks is beneath his social standing".

Trixie shrugged. Being popular meant that she had to put up with a lot of people whom she would rather not be with, given the choice. Remy – being rich – fell into the category of 'be-withs' for the sake of continuing the façade of popularity.

Just then, Mr. Turner called out to them.

"Food!" he said, "Come and get it, you four!"

"Sounds good to me", new Timmy stated, "swimming and volleyball really gets an appetite going".

"Well, if it tastes as good as the word itself sounds, I won't have any complaints", Timantha echoed.

Taking the volleyball with them, the four teens headed over to where Mr. and Mrs. Turner - along with Cosmo and Wanda – were; in front of the barbeque.

"Glad you can join us, Trixie", Mrs. Turner said to her as she joined them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Turner", Trixie replied warmly.

"Not bad, huh, kids?" Cosmo asked as he passed out plates of food to the four.

"Than you very much, Mr…" Trixie stated to say, before Wanda cut her off.

"You can just call us Wanda and Cosmo, Trixie", Wanda said, "We're all friends".

"Well, thank you… Wanda", Trixie replied with a smile.

Wanda had just remembered that Trixie thought Cosmo was Mr. Turner's brother. If she had said "Mr. Turner" to Cosmo in the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Turner, that could have created real problems.

"This is very good", Trixie replied as she ate her hot dogs and coleslaw.

Wanda had realized that Mr. Turner and Cosmo were not good at barbeque cooking, so she discretely POOF-ed the food they had tried to cook into something more palatable.

"I agree!" Mr. Turner said as he tasted his food, "I've really outdone myself today!"

"Me too", Cosmo inanely replied, oblivious to Wanda's 'rescuing' of the barbeque.

"Remy is probably eating salmon pâté, steamed lobster, and caviar on his yacht", new Timmy commented, gesturing to the BIGBUCKS.

"And probably washing that down with three-hundred dollar champagne", Timantha added.

Wanda and Cosmo looked out at the yacht. Seeing Remy there brought back memories to Wanda and Cosmo not only of what Remy had tried to do to them in the past, but also memories about Juandisimo Magnifico.

"Remy got off a lot easier than Juandisimo. He's still got another six years at the academy to go", Wanda commented.

"Yeah, and he'll probably end up breaking my toilet cleaning record by then", Cosmo added, while munching a hot dog.

"That's not a topic I really care to listen to while eating, Cosmo", Wanda said in mild reproof.

"I could talk about road kill instead, if you like", Cosmo replied.

Wanda shook her head and put down her hot dog. And some fairies wonder why I don't put on much weight, she thought.

The rest of the day proved to be fun for all concerned. While Tootie and her parents swam further down the beach, plus did their own games of Frisbee-throwing and building sand castles, Timantha, new Timmy, Trixie, and Brendan were back on the beach volleyball sand court.

There was one attempt by a boy to try and make his acquaintance with Timantha a little heavy-handedly, but for some reason, he immediately became blotchy with red spots and started vomiting. The lifeguards – who were close by as to get there after only two minutes of look-good slow running, got the ill teen off the beach and over to the medical room at the lifeguard house.

"Thanks, Brendan", Timantha whispered, "nice move on your part".

"Hey, the six-hour measles spell works well on both humans and fairies", he replied, "but the next time someone tries to take MY girl, I'll give that person a taste of the forty-eight hour non-stop-flatulence spell next!"

"Oh, I'm your property now, am I?" Timantha teased as she came up to Brendan and hugged him.

"Well, maybe I can't call you 'my property' yet", Brendan replied, "but at least allow me to stake my claim".

"How?" Timantha asked.

"Oh, like this", he replied as he kissed her.

On the other side of the net, Trixie and new Timmy looked at their friends kissing.

"They are perfect for each other", Trixie replied with a sigh.

"I know what you mean", new Timmy agreed.

"Sorry to break up the moment", Mr. Turner said as he walked up to the sand court, "but we have to start getting things packed and to head home in an hour or so, so this is your last chance to do some surfing".

"Good point, Dad!" new Timmy replied. Trixie and new Timmy, followed by Timantha and Brendan, quickly went and grabbed their surfboards from where they had left them, and then went back out and hit the waves.

From his vantage point on the poop deck of the BIGBUCKS, Remy was using binoculars to look at the surfers who were hitting the waves. He recognized Trixie Tang and her friend Timantha.

"Oh, so those two are here", he said to himself, "but who are those boys with them? One of them looks familiar, but I can't place him… Oh well", he finished, clapping his hands twice.

"Yes, Master Buxaplenty", the BIGBUCKS' captain asked, summoned by the clapping.

"Let's head back to the Buxaplenty Marina", he said, "I think I've shown off this yacht sufficiently to the lower-income riff-raff".

"Aye-aye, Master Buxaplenty", the captain said.

As the BIGBUCKS weighed anchor, the four teens were really catching some good surf (thanks to Cosmo and Wanda who POOF-ed up some good waves), and they really enjoyed themselves.

Finally, Brendan pointed to shore, where Mr. and Mrs. Turner were waving their arms.

"Looks like they want us in, Gang", he said, "so let's head to shore".

At that, they all got back on their surfboards – and with them laying on their stomachs – paddled back to shore.

"Time for us to get going", Mr. Turner said.

"It was great having you all here", Trixie replied, "so Timantha, if you could give me a call tomorrow, maybe we can plan something".

"Like showing off our suntans at the mall?" Timantha suggested slyly.

"You got it, girl!" she replied.

Trixie hugged her best friend, then Brendan. As both of them ran back to where Cosmo and Wanda were packing up their things, Trixie quietly spoke with new Timmy.

"I'm sorry that we can't be more overt like when Timantha and Brendan were kissing earlier", Trixie said apologetically.

"I understand, Trixie" new Timmy replied. Both of them were walking toward where the Turners were located.

"This 'popular' thing can be really hard at times", she continued, "I suppose your cousin told you that".

"She did", new Timmy replied, "And that's why I understand. I'm glad that you and I do go out. "Low-key or not, I enjoy your company".

"Hey, Trixie", Mrs. Turner said, "Can we offer you a lift to your house?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you", she replied.

"Well, hop in to the back of the buggy and let's get going", Mr. Turner said, "Cosmo, Wanda, Timantha, and Brendan have already left".

At this same moment, the Flannigans were packing up their things and stowing them in the back of their car.

"A nice way to spend a Saturday", Mr. Flannigan said.

Tootie started to sat something, but she was immediately distracted by a beach buggy that had departed from the neighboring parking lot. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was the Turner's beach buggy.

"Timmy?" she asked herself as she saw her unrequited love in the back seat of the beach buggy. Her eyes got a lot wider when she realized who was sitting next to him.

"Trixie Tang!", she breathed… SHE was the reason why DA RULES stopped her from having her Timmy love wish granted…?

Above them (flying in their seagull disguises), they noticed that Tootie had seen Timmy and Trixie. Tootie's expression was blank.

"This can't be good", Agatha said.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Luther and Agatha – who had POOF-ed back into their hat and watch disguises on Tootie – watched their godchild throughout the drive back with concern. She had not burst into tears, but she was deathly quiet and expressionless during the entire trip back. If not for the fact that she was breathing, she could have passed for a statue.

After Mr. Flannigan drove the car home, and parked it outside the garage, Tootie got out of the car, but without saying a word, went inside the house, went upstairs, and went up to her room.

"Is something the matter with Tootie?" Mrs. Flannigan asked her husband, "She's been so quiet since we departed from the beach".

"She's probably tired", Mr. Flannigan replied, "I know I am".

"Well, let's all nap for a while", Mrs. Flannigan suggested, "and we can order pizza tonight for dinner. Let's leave the unloading of the car until tomorrow".

"Works for me", Mr. Flannigan agreed.

After locking the car, both of them walked into the house.

Up in Tootie's bedroom, Luther and Agatha POOF-ed back into their fairy forms and looked down at their godchild. Tootie had just gone to her bed to lay down on top of it, but she did not close her eyes. She just stared up at the ceiling without speaking. After a few minutes of silence, Agatha floated down to her.

"Are you all right, Sweetie?" she gently asked.

Tootie turned briefly to face Agatha, nodded, then stared back up at the ceiling.

"It would help to talk it out, you know", Agatha said next, "holding it in can be the worst thing to do".

Sighing, Tootie sat up so that she was sitting – rather than laying – in the bed, then she looked back at her.

"I know that after my Timmy wish earlier this week fizzled, I should have accepted what you told me", Tootie began, "that his heart is with another girl. It's just that seeing them both with my own eyes really hit me hard".

"Tootie", Luther said as he floated down next to Agatha, "love can be both pleasant and painful. It is a strong emotion. I wish at times that we can use our magic more to help those in such pain, but there are some things that we just cannot do".

"I know, Luther", Tootie replied, "but seeing that it is Trixie Tang of all people just makes it harder for me to take!" At that, she started to sob.

Luther and Agatha watched Tootie quietly as she cried herself out. After a couple of minutes, they POOF-ed up some handkerchiefs, which they passed to her.

"Thank you both", Tootie replied after wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, "I'm really sorry for being like this".

"Don't apologize for being human, Tootie", Agatha said kindly, "Emotions are something that defines humanity – and fairies as well. Take those away and we would all be - well – nothing by robots".

"Its ironic in a way. Trixie Tang has – since the fourth grade – treated Timmy like trash", Tootie said, "I thought that would eventually cool Timmy towards her and thus make me more attractive to him, but now it seems that Timmy finally has the girl of his dreams… and it's not me!"

"Easy, dear", Agatha soothed, alarmed by the sudden vehemence in Tootie's voice at that last comment.

"Sorry, Agatha", Tootie replied, after seeing the look of worry on her face, "it just seems so unfair!"

Tootie got up and walked to the mirror. She looked at her reflection in it without speaking.

"Trixie Tang is a pretty person", Tootie said after a couple of minutes of silence, "but I wish that something nasty would happen to her at times!"

"Uh, Tootie", Luther said, "I hope that that last wish of yours is rhetorical, because according to DA RULES, we cannot wish a person to be harmed, maimed, or killed, plus any wish of that type aimed at Trixie would be interference in true love, which DA RULES would also forbid".

Tootie thought about that, then turned back to face Luther.

"If Timmy decided – of his own accord – to break things off with Trixie in favor of another girl, that would be permissible, wouldn't it?" Tootie asked.

Luther and Agatha reluctantly nodded.

"So the question is this: why was Timmy originally attracted to Trixie?" she asked rhetorically before answering, "Because she is pretty".

"Most likely", Luther agreed, "she is that".

Turning to Agatha, Tootie asked, "I can wish to alter my appearance, right?"

"Well, yes, Sweetie", Agatha slowly replied, "but if you're thinking of changing yourself to look like Trixie, that would be a technical violation of DA RULES".

"Why?" Tootie asked.

"Because it would be for the purpose of breaking Timmy away from Trixie, and since our magic would be involved…" Agatha explained.

"Not to mention the fact that two Trixie Tangs walking around Dimmsdale would attract some attention", Luther added, "thus risking our discovery".

"Good point", Tootie replied, but she added while looking back at her reflection in the mirror, "getting rid of my glasses and braces, making my eyesight and teeth perfect, plus having a great hairstyle could be things that you could do, right?"

"Oh, that kind of magically altering appearances is permissible", Agatha said.

"Even enhancing some of my 'curves', if you know what I mean?" she added. Luther and Agatha nodded.

"In that case, please make it so", Tootie wished.

Luther and Agatha raised their wands and pointed them at Tootie. POOF.

"Well", Tootie asked, "how do I look?"

Just then, Brendan POOF-ed in beside his parents.

He started to say, "Hi, Mom and Dad", when he looked at Tootie. His jaw dropped.

"Who is this beautiful young woman?" he breathed.

"Tootie, after a magical makeover", Agatha replied, "pretty good, huh?"

Brendan nodded without speaking.

Tootie turned and looked at her self in the mirror. Her jaw dropped as well at the reflection staring back at her.

"Wow!" she breathed, "I'm gorgeous!"

"It might be an idea for you to POOF your parents into thinking that your new look is nothing out of the ordinary for them", Agatha suggested, "after all, we don't want them finding out about us either".

"Good idea, Agatha", Tootie replied, "Please do so".

As that latter wish was granted, Tootie said, "Maybe this new look will make Timmy notice me".

"He probably will notice you, along with a lot of other boys", Agatha replied, "but remember that it will be Timmy's choice alone to make", she cautioned.

"I understand", Tootie said.

"I hope so, Sweetie, because I don't want to see you hurt", Agatha said.

Brendan said nothing. Tootie really looked beautiful now, but this could very likely alert new Timmy to the presence of Tootie having fairy godparents.

"Uh, Mom", Brendan said, "I left something back with my girlfriend. You mind if I go back and get it?"

Luther and Agatha knew what Brendan actually meant. They nodded.

"Take all the time you need, dear", Agatha replied. Brendan POOF-ed out.

"Tomorrow at the mall, I'll see if my new look will work", Tootie said to Luther, "but for now, do you think we can get back to some ballet training? I'd like to practice that pirouette routine of yours"

Luther nodded. POOF-ing the room back into the ballet studio, Luther got ready to do some more instruction, but he was hoping that Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha can find some way of heading off a potential problem regarding Tootie's plan…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Over at the Turner Residence, new Timmy and Timantha were playing SKULL SQUISHER meets FREDDY KRUGER on the V-cube. Not surprisingly, both of them were running neck and neck on the player scores.

"You know", new Timmy said, "every time we play each other on this game, it gives a new perspective on the phrase 'playing against oneself'".

"It does, doesn't it?" Timantha replied as she made use of the new game control that she had POOF-ed up to replace Cosmo's soaked one.

"Well, its nice to have you playing video games every so often", new Timmy said next, "though why Wanda has you doing swimming exercises in the fishbowl a lot of the time is beyond me".

" Mom says that it is important to stay fit, and fishbowl swimming is a good way of doing so", Timantha answered.

"Surely you can use either your wand or fa-giggly gland to make yourself fit – and look fit too", new Timmy pointed out.

"If that was the case, then Jorgen Von Strangle wouldn't be running every fairy through the ropes at the academy", Timantha replied, "those wand-ups can really tire one out!"

"Good point", new Timmy acceded. He knew about Jorgen's 'exercise routines'.

The Turners had been home for less than a hour after driving back from the beach. While Mr. and Mrs. Turner took a nap, Timmy was still awake and keyed up, so when Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha POOF-ed back – after POOF-ing away their beach buggy in the same cul-de-sac they started from – Timantha was more than eager to accept Timmy's challenge to play on the V-cube. So, with Wanda and Cosmo watching from the fishbowl, both teens were having fun racking up high scores.

Just then, Brendan POOF-ed in – this time in the fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda turned to greet Brendan.

"Hey, Brendan, back so soon?" Cosmo asked, "You only left Timantha forty-five minutes ago".

"Well, as much as I care for your daughter, Cosmo", Brendan replied, "it isn't a social call".

"Tootie?" Wanda inquired. Brendan nodded.

"You want Timantha in on this?" she asked next.

"Yeah, she's going to need to know", Brendan replied.

Wanda waved her wand and POOF-ed out of the fishbowl into fairy form.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sweetie", Wanda said, "but there's something in the castle that needs your attention".

"Aw, Mom!" Timantha said tiredly, "I'm just getting into the groove!"

"Come on", Wanda replied, "it has to be done...now!"

"You know the golden rule", new Timmy said, "Dads one can argue with, but not Moms! You'd better do as she says".

"Gee, thanks!" Timantha said sarcastically, "I mean, you could have wished her not to drag me away".

New Timmy gave Timantha a 'Who, me?' look, then turned his attention back to the game.

Timantha sighed, then waved her wand. With a POOF, both Wanda and Timantha went back into the fishbowl.

Swimming into the castle, they then POOF-ed back into fairy form. Timantha was surprised to see Brendan with Cosmo in the living room.

"Missed me already?" Timantha said to her boyfriend.

"I always miss you when you're not around", Brendan replied, "but it's a business call, I'm afraid".

"Let me guess: Tootie?" Timantha inquired.

"Yep", Brendan answered, "and evidently –despite our best efforts - she saw new Timmy with Trixie at the beach".

"Darn", Timantha blurted out, "what is she doing about it?"

"Tootie has used Mom and Dad to make her look pretty", Brendan replied, "and I have to tell you, she looks HOT!!!"

Timantha's eyes widened at Brendan's emotional use of the word 'hot'. Brendan saw her expression.

"Hey, I only expressed an opinion, Timantha. I'm not intending dumping you", Brendan said defensively.

"Well… okay", Timantha replied, "and since Trixie thinks you're a hunk, I suppose I shouldn't begrudge you having an opinion like that, but other girls are like museum artwork, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Brendan asked.

"Simple", Timantha replied, "you can look, but you can't touch!"

"I hate to interrupt you both", Wanda cut in, "but we need to know what Tootie is planning, though I can guess".

"Yeah", Brendan answered, "She's intending to go out to the mall tomorrow and catch sight of new Timmy, hoping that when he sees her, he will be attracted".

"Is she 'hot' enough to do that, do you think?" Timantha asked.

Brendan POOF-ed up a picture of the new-and-improved Tootie Flannigan and handed it to Timantha. She took one look.

"I see what you mean", Timantha breathed as she passed the picture to Cosmo, "looks and figure both".

"Wow!" Cosmo said as he looked at the picture, "this puts a new definition to the term 'hubba-hubba'!"

"You can put that tongue back in your mouth, Cosmo", Wanda admonished, "this is serious".

"My parents and I are torn on this issue, to be honest", Brendan said, "Tootie is a sweet girl, but she has been very lonely, not to mention persecuted by Vicky. She deserves better than what she had had to put up with".

"When I was Timmy, I was turned off by her constantly hounding me, not to mention her looks", Timantha said, "though several times, I did try to help her out. I don't dislike her, but she was so creepy!"

"And now that she has fairy godparents, she's pulling out all the stops", Wanda said, "and should new Timmy get attracted to the new-look Tootie, not only will he lose Trixie, when he finds out that she is indeed Tootie, he's going to guess about her having fairy godparents".

"And that will put us in the firing line", Cosmo finished, "remember how annoyed he was when we could not tell him when Remy first had Juandisimo?"

"Timmy and Trixie are scheduled to go to the mall tomorrow to see a movie", Timantha said, "but we can't warn him off without giving him the reason, and that would be breaking DA RULES, so what else can we do?"

"One way or another, one of them is going to have to find out – but in a way that is not going to have repercussions", Brendan answered.

"It would have to be Tootie, as she is the one trying to instigate the separation of new Timmy and Trixie", Timantha said. Brendan nodded.

"Well, we can't do it", Wanda said, gesturing to herself and Cosmo.

"And my parents can't do it either", Brendan replied.

"But I think I can", Timantha said, "and without breaking DA RULES".

"Are you sure about that, dear?" Wanda asked, "after all, non-assigned fairies who violate DA RULES could end up at the business end of Jorgen's wand-staff!"

"The more I think about it, a girl-to-girl talk is what she needs, and she knows me", Timantha replied, "I know that I can't directly tell her about you and Dad, Mom, but I think that there is a way for her to get the picture without her going to pieces".

Wanda and Cosmo thought about what Timantha said while Brendan floated over to Timantha and held her hand. At last, Wanda looked up.

"All right, we'll give it a try", she said finally, "Because despite our trying to keep the lid on things, this could go downhill fast unless we take action".

"Then its tomorrow then", Timantha said, "I only hope that she is going to be able to listen, and understand. I don't want her to lose Luther and Agatha".

"You still care about her, don't you?" Brendan asked Timantha quietly.

"Yes, I do", Timantha replied, "I have always felt sorry for her situation, and I have tried to make things good for her in the past".

"We know, dear", Wanda said, "but be careful all the same. For her sake, as well as new Timmy's".


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Before going to bed that night, Timantha laid out her plan to Cosmo and Wanda. Brendan was there as well listening in.

"What you propose is within the DA RULES", Wanda had said after consulting the relevant pages, "but it does skirt close to violating the spirit, though".

"And violating the spirit is what got Remy Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico busted by the Fairy World Supreme Court", Cosmo reminded.

"I know, Dad", Timantha answered, "but if no action is taken, the consequences could be disastrous for all concerned".

"I know, Sweetie", Wanda said, "but we're also worried about you. True, you've matured a lot since those days when you were our godson, but you still have to be careful. A lot more than Tootie's state of mind is at stake".

Timantha nodded. She floated over and hugged Wanda.

"I love you, Mom", Timantha said, "and whatever happens, that won't change".

Brendan and Cosmo looked fondly at Timantha's show of affection for Wanda. Timantha had indeed grown up over the last four years.

After Timantha went to bed – making sure that Brendan kissed her goodnight before doing so – Wanda and Cosmo spoke to Brendan.

"Let your parents know what has been discussed here. I know that they will be obliged to monitor Tootie, but they will need to keep a low profile", Wanda said.

"I will, Wanda", Brendan replied, "Timantha's plan seems to be the best option that we have".

"In that case", Cosmo said, "You'd better get going. Have a good night".

"You too, Cosmo. Wanda", he replied. Raising his wand, Brendan POOF-ed back to Tootie's room.

Wanda looked at Cosmo, then said, "It's amazing how Timantha has matured. Prep school and Brendan have really done wonders for her".

"Pity Prep school never did wonders for me like that", Cosmo pouted.

"Well, three-headed Krakens do put a damper on school schedules, Cosmo", Wanda replied.

Back at the Flannigan Residence, Brendan POOF-ed back to see that Tootie had wished her room back to normal, and that she was now in bed sound asleep.

"How did it go, Son?" Luther asked.

"We've got an idea – or more to the point – Timantha has an idea", Brendan replied. He spent several minutes filling them in on what Timantha had come up with.

"Wanda was right about her plan barely being within both the letter and spirit of DA RULES", Agatha commented, "but if nothing is done, then we are all heading for a figurative train wreck!"

"She's also right about our needing to keep a low profile until the right time", Luther added.

All three of them looked down at the sleeping figure of the newly made-over Tootie.

"I only hope that Tootie will be mature enough to listen to what Timantha has to say", Brendan said, "she really needs us, but she also needs to know".

On that note, Luther, Agatha, and Brendan went to bed.

The following morning, new Timmy woke up, got up out of bed, and did his ablutions. After leaving the bathroom, Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed in.

"Good Morning, Timmy!" both of them said as Wanda POOF-ed clothes onto Timmy.

"'Morning, Cosmo. Wanda", new Timmy replied.

"So what's on your plate today?" Wanda asked.

"The usual thing", new Timmy answered, "I'm meeting A.J. and Chester at the mall and playing video games at the arcade".

Wanda and Cosmo wanted to try and persuade new Timmy to change his plans for today, but they also knew that their proposing a change in plan could raise his suspicions. Both of them nodded.

"Where's Timantha?" new Timmy asked, "I would like her to come over to the arcade as well".

"Oh, she's going to be out with Trixie today", Wanda glibly replied, "you know: girl stuff".

"Yeah", Timmy agreed, "she really is a girl now, so that's fine".

Over at the Flannigan's, Tootie had gotten up, done her ablutions, and after brushing her newly-styled hair, had Agatha POOF up something appropriate for her new look.

"This looks great!" Tootie remarked after seeing herself in the mirror, "You've got good taste in clothing fashion, Agatha".

Agatha nodded her thanks. In reality, ANYTHING was better than all of those catholic school clothes that Vicky had forced her to wear. The combination skirt and blouse really accentuated her figure.

"So how are you planning to get Timmy's attention?" Luther asked Tootie.

"Well, I'm going to use my formal name of Victoria to introduce myself to him", Tootie replied, "and it will be at the game arcade. Every Sunday at 10am, he is there with A.J. and Chester, so that is where I will be – playing a video game".

Luther and Agatha nodded. So did Brendan, who was secretly taking notes.

"Tootie! Breakfast!" Mrs. Flannigan called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Tootie replied. Heading out the door, she said to Luther and Agatha, "I'll be back after breakfast, then we can start getting ready to go to the mall. Okay?"

"Okay, dear", Agatha replied.

After the door closed, Agatha turned to Brendan.

"You'd better let Timantha know about Tootie's plan. Also, I'd like you to be with her in case Timantha needs help".

"Right, Mom", Brendan said. He took out his wand and POOF-ed away.

An instant later, he POOF-ed back into the living room in Cosmo's and Wanda's castle. Timantha was waiting for him.

"What's Tootie's plan?" Timantha asked – after hugging and kissing Brendan a good morning.

Brendan told Timantha about Tootie's intention to surprise new Timmy at the mall arcade. Timantha nodded. Tootie had chosen well.

"Well, I guess that I'll have to head her off before she gets there", Timantha said, "What time is she intending to get to the arcade?"

"Ten minutes before new Timmy does", Brendan replied.

"Then I'd better get going", Timantha said.

"One more thing", Brendan said, "Mom and Dad want me to be close by. Just in case you need my help and/or support"

Timantha thought about that, then nodded.

"As I'll be meeting her in human form, perhaps you can disguise yourself as a necklace, perhaps?" she suggested.

"Good idea", Brendan replied.

Timantha picked up her fairy cell-phone and tapped in a text message to go to Wanda's cell phone. It read: HEADING OUT NOW. KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED.

"Let's go", Timantha said after sending the message.

Raising their wands, both teens POOF-ed out to the mall.

After eating, Tootie left her house to walk to the mall – with Luther and Agatha disguised as a pendant and bracelet on Tootie's person. Timantha and Brendan had already POOF-ed into the empty storage room at Smucky-Dales. Timantha quickly POOF-ed herself into human form, while Brendan POOF-ed himself into a necklace around Timantha's neck.

"A nice way to keep you close to my heart, Brendan", Timantha teased as she walked out of the storage room and into Smucky-Dales.

"Well, you've long-since stolen my heart, Timantha", Brendan replied. Timantha blushed, "and this is a nice place for me to be, hanging down this far from your neck.

"I just bet you do", Timantha said, knowing precisely what he was referring to...

She made a beeline for the exit and headed over to the food court where she could easily cover all approaches to the game arcade.

Over at the Turner residence, Timmy was heading out to the mall on his bicycle. Cosmo and Wanda were in their normal disguises of a bike helmet (Wanda) and backpack (Cosmo). With everyone concerned – save Trixie, who was at home reading her stash of comics – heading for the mall, it was now going to be up to Timantha to get things rolling.

Timantha didn't have long to wait. While sipping a small soda she had purchased at the food court, she saw Tootie walk in. Tootie was getting more than a few appreciate glances from teen boys as she walked through the mall. Timantha put the soda in a trash receptacle, and then walked up to Tootie.

"Good morning, Victoria", Timantha said from behind, which made Tootie stop and turn.

"Timantha", Tootie blurted out instinctively, recognizing the person whom she had known as Timmy Turner's cousin.

"Or would it be better to say Tootie?" Timantha asked, "It's a nice change from that old style, I must admit".

Tootie's jaw dropped.

"How did you know who I was?" Tootie asked, "I don't look like the Tootie everyone knows!"

"Oh, I know", Timantha replied, "just like I know about your plan to interfere with Timmy and Trixie!"

"What? How?" Tootie blurted out.

"Let's go somewhere quiet", Timantha replied indirectly, "we've got a lot to talk about".

"Where?" Tootie asked.

"There is an unused store room at Smucky-Dales", Timantha said, "We can chat there. This is important, Tootie. Please", Timantha replied.

Tootie stared at Timantha. The few times that they had met, she had been friendly enough, but the look on Timantha's face was both serious, and pleading. Tootie looked at her 'bracelet' and 'pendant', to see the expressions on her fairy godparent's faces. Tootie nodded.

Timantha led Tootie off to Smucky-Dales. As both girls entered the store, Timmy entered the mall and headed over to the arcade. Wanda and Cosmo breathed a sigh of relief. Timantha must have successfully intercepted Tootie.

After they entered the storeroom, Timantha closed the door. Tootie turned around to face her.

"Timantha", she said, "how did you know about my new look, and my plan to wow Timmy?"

"I can't answer that question directly", Timantha replied, "you'll have to guess, but I think that you already have a good idea".

Tootie stared at Timantha, then glanced down at Luther and Agatha. Her eyes widened.

"You're… a fairy godparent!" she blurted out.

Timantha didn't make a verbal reply. She pulled out her wand, and with a POOF, Timantha got her wings and crown back, then floated off the floor.

"DA RULES prevented me from my telling you directly, but since you drew the correct conclusion, I can show you", Timantha said, "I am a fairy, but I'm not yet a fairy godparent".

"But… but… why did you pass yourself off as Timmy's cousin? Unless… HE has fairy godparents as well!"

"I can't confirm that, but look through these", Timantha said, POOF-ing up a set of magical spy glasses, "and look in the direction of the games arcade. You can draw your own conclusions from what you see".

Tootie put on the glasses, and instantly, she could see though the storeroom walls, and through Smucky-ales. In fact, she could see all the way to the arcade.

Focusing on Timmy playing a videogame with A.J. and Chester, she then focused on the backpack Timmy wore. The crown motif on both the backpack and the bike helmet stowed within were unmistakable.

"He does have fairy godparents!" Tootie breathed.

"Very good, Tootie", Timantha replied, "Their names are Cosmo and Wanda, and I'm their daughter".

"How long since Timmy has had fairy godparents?" Tootie asked.

"Six months before his tenth birthday", Timantha replied.

Tootie put down the glasses, and leaned against that wall, trying to absorb all that Timantha had told her so far. She then looked up.

"This isn't all you've come to tell me, is it?" Tootie said at last.

"You're very smart, Tootie", Timantha replied, "I've always known that about you, despite your creepiness at times".

"What do you mean by 'always known me', Timantha?" Tootie inquired, "You and I have not met all that many times".

"Do you want me to be totally honest, Tootie?" Timantha asked, "you may not like what I have to say".

Tootie nodded.

"In that case, here it is", Timantha said, "The person you saw as Timmy Turner in the arcade is not the original Timmy Turner. That one is a former clone".

"A former clone?!!" Tootie echoed, aghast, "then where is the original Timmy Turner?" she demanded, staring at Timantha.

"You're looking at him", Timantha replied simply.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"YOU'RE Timmy Turner?!!" Tootie exclaimed to Timantha. She started to swoon.

Timantha quickly POOF-ed up a comfortable chair behind her. Tootie fell into it. When Tootie had gotten her bearings back, Timantha spoke.

"I used to be Timmy Turner, Tootie" Timantha replied, "my ending up as Timantha was not by choice, believe me".

"But what happened?" Tootie asked, "I think I have the right to know".

"It will take a little while to explain, but I have a way to make you understand a lot quicker", Timantha said, POOF-ing up something that looked crudely like a bike helmet, though with dials and buttons on the outside.

"What is that?" Tootie asked.

"It is a teaching aid", Timantha replied, "which is what fairies use for learning. If you put this on, then you'll see instantly – and exactly - what happened to me".

Tootie took the offered helmet and put it on her head. Timantha floated over and pushed the 'on' switch at the top of the helmet. Immediately, her head was filled with visions of four years ago, in which she saw the wedding of Big Daddy and Mama Cosma. She saw, and understood why Timmy had wished to sacrifice his humanity to become the son of Wanda and Cosmo.

Taking off the helmet, she turned to face Timantha.

"So in order to preserve Cosmo and Wanda's marriage, you wished yourself to become their real child", Tootie said. Timantha nodded, "You must have loved them very much".

"Yes, I did. And the clone who was standing in for me back at my house at the time became the new Timmy Turner at that precise moment", Timantha explained, "which explains why he is there in the mall, and I am here talking to you".

"But what about your being a girl?" Tootie asked, "Was that another thing you couldn't help?" She couldn't help but smile at that

"Put the helmet back on and you'll have that question answered", Timantha replied.

Trixie did so. Now, she saw visions of how Timantha had originally come about and her resulting friendship with Trixie. Then later, when Timmy became a fairy, of being Timantha for a while to help Trixie's loneliness. Tootie's eyes then widened when she saw Remy Buxaplenty and his fairy godparent trap Timantha, the new Timmy Turner, and his fairy godparents, and that Remy had – out of pure vindictiveness - wished Timantha to stay permanently female".

Taking off the helmet again, she looked at Timantha with sympathetic eyes.

"I see what you mean", Tootie said quietly, "You only were a girl for the times you wished to hang out with Trixie, but then thanks to Remy, you're now stuck as one".

"As a fairy, I can change my shape at will", Timantha said, "but not to anything male. Thanks to Remy, I'm female for the rest of eternity, even though he was stripped of his fairy godparent as a result".

"But why didn't you tell me about you and your fairies before all of this?" Tootie demanded.

"DA RULES forbade me from telling anyone about my fairy godparents, Tootie", Timantha answered, "your own fairy godparents would have already told you about that, though considering how you nearly blew the whistle on Cosmo and Wanda four years ago, maybe it's not surprising your asking me that question".

"I don't know what you're talking about", Tootie replied indignantly.

"Oh, that's right", Timantha reminded herself, "your memory was wiped. Put on the helmet and you'll get a refresher".

Timantha put the helmet back on and immediately, she remembered her ninth birthday and how Timmy had lent her Cosmo and Wanda that day. She cringed as she saw that she didn't give either Wanda or Cosmo the chance to tell her about DA RULES, and as such, nearly blabbed out their existence".

"You did that for me?" Tootie asked Timantha as she took off the helmet, "you lent me Cosmo and Wanda?"

"I was so guilty about ignoring your birthday party invitation, I had to do something", Timantha replied, "and it took a lot of quick thinking to stop you from announcing their existence. They would have gone from both of us forever had that happened".

"That's why you had called yourself my boyfriend up on the cake", Tootie said, "otherwise I would have told".

Timantha nodded. She floated down closer to her.

"As Timmy Turner, I had that insane crush on Trixie Tang", she explained, "but it took my being Timantha to understand how unhappy she was under that popular façade of hers. My former clone understands that, and that is why they are both dating. It is low-key, given Trixie's need to play the popular part, but they are dating nonetheless as Timmy respects her needs".

"So that's why you told me this", Tootie surmised, "Your own friendship with Trixie and Trixie's need to be appreciated by someone – albeit low-key, is more important than my desires".

"If you had succeeded in yanking new Timmy away from Trixie", Timantha said, "It would devastate Trixie. More than that, once Timmy finds out who you are, he would guess that you had fairy godparents. Given the feud that Timmy had had with Remy Buxaplenty, that would have been disastrous for all concerned".

"And it isn't now?!!" You're telling me that I can't have Timmy – you or that 'clone'!" Tootie spat out.

"I do care about you, Tootie", Timantha said, "don't you see that? If we had let you go ahead with that plan of yours, it would probably result in you losing Luther and Agatha. I could not let that happen to you as you need them".

"What are they to you?" Tootie asked, "They are not your parents".

"They are probably going to be my in-laws, Tootie", Timantha replied, nodding to her necklace. At that, Brendan POOF-ed into being.

"Timantha is my girlfriend, Tootie", Brendan said, "and I can tell you that she cares for you just as much as she cares about her parents and mine".

Luther and Agatha POOF-ed into their fairy forms and floated above Tootie.

"DA RULES prevented us from telling you these things at the outset, which is why Timantha and Brendan are doing so", Luther said, "They are bending DA RULES some in order to do this, and they may be getting into a lot of trouble from the Fairy World authorities as a result, but they are doing this because they care about you and what potentially could happen to you".

"We love you very much, Sweetie", Agatha said next, "and I know for a fact that Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha feel the same way".

"It is so overwhelming, Agatha", Tootie said, "My unrequited love has been a fairy - and a girl! - for the last four years while a clone of her is the new him, and that clone has his own fairy godparents!"

"The circumstances of it all has been unavoidable, and we are where we are", Luther said, "but the question we all have is this: how are you going to cope with this?"

"I don't want to lose you or Agatha, Luther", Tootie replied, "but realizing that my true love is now a girl is disheartening, to say the least".

"You have made yourself pretty, Tootie", Timantha said, "If Vicky had not been down on you for so long, this would be what you would normally look like".

"Well, not exactly", Tootie replied, gesturing to certain bodily 'curves'.

"Well be that as it may, there are other boys out there who will care for you and love you. You're more approachable now", Timantha said.

"Changing my love of my life from Timmy to someone else is going to be hard though", Tootie pointed out.

"Not all that hard, Tootie", Timantha said, "You had dumped Timmy for someone else once before".

"When?" Tootie asked.

"Put on the helmet again, Tootie", Timantha said, "That bit was erased as well".

Tootie did so, and immediately saw Timmy's wished-up big brother Tommy, whom she had fallen in love with. Blushing some, she took off the helmet.

"Would you like me to POOF him back for you, Tootie?" Timantha asked, "or we could create another Timmy clone that you can keep at your home".

"You would do that for me?" Tootie said, "but won't that alert the other Timmy?"

"We could create a home for Tommy here in Dimmsdale and other things to make his existence plausible", Luther said, "and in regards to another Timmy clone, you can turn him on and off at your discretion".

Tootie thought about it, then she shook her head.

"That's nice of you, but perhaps for the time being, I'll take a rain check ", Tootie decided.

Timantha looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Timantha asked.

"I have Luther and Agatha to help me, Timantha", Tootie replied, "and since you're a girl now – and taken – I can't really ask you out, and the other Timmy is with Trixie – and she needs him, so perhaps someone else out there is the one for me. Besides, having too many Timmy's around could also be a problem".

The others smiled at that. Timantha was impressed with Tootie's fortitude. True, she was surprised and shocked, but she had bounced back quickly. That showed that she was tougher than she looked.

"One thing: can I ask to see Cosmo and Wanda?" Tootie asked Luther.

"Consider it done", Luther said, as he and Agatha raised their wands.

Over at the arcade, new Timmy was concentrating on playing his arcade game, and didn't notice that Cosmo and Wanda had vanished, getting replaced by Luther and Agatha an instant later.

Chester rubbed his eyes. Did Timmy's backpack change to grey and the helmet to blue? The light in the arcade was low, but that was weird!

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Tootie said joyfully as they POOF-ed in over her, "Long time, no see!"

Both fairies floated down so that Tootie could hug them both.

"I'm sorry for nearly spilling the beans about your existence back at my ninth birthday", Tootie said.

"Its all right, Tootie", Wanda replied, "I take it you know everything now?"

"Timmy – I mean your daughter Timantha - told me all. You're very lucky to have her", Tootie stated.

"We know", Cosmo and Wanda said, gesturing to their daughter to come down and hug Tootie.

"This isn't the way I had originally envisaged hugging you", Tootie said, "but thank you for the girl-to-girl talk".

"I do care about you, Tootie", Timantha said, "So can we be friends?"

"You bet!" Tootie replied, "and that means the occasional sleepover. You think Trixie will mind?"

"Looking at you now, I think that she would want to come along as well", Timantha replied,

Tootie smiled broadly at that. She then turned to face Cosmo and Wanda.

"You think that the new Timmy will find out about Agatha and Luther?" she asked.

"Probably", Wanda replied, "but the longer it takes for him to know, the better!"

"Well then, you'd better get back before he realizes you're gone", Tootie suggested.

With a "Take care, Tootie!" Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed out, and Luther and Agatha POOF-ed back in.

"So what now?" Tootie asked.

Timantha and Brendan POOF-ed into human form.

"Well, we're teens, and this is a mall…" Timantha said with a smile.

"Then let's go!" Tootie said. She then turned to her fairy godparents.

'I think I'll be okay for the day", she said, "See you this evening for ballet practice, Luther?"

"Works for me", Luther replied, "have a good day with your friends, Tootie!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Timantha, Brendan, and Tootie enjoyed their time at the mall immensely. Tootie was however careful not to go anywhere near the arcade, though it didn't stop her and Timantha from doing some shopping. Both girls were now carrying rather full shopping bags. Brendan shook his head at this unexplainable univeral trait of girls having to shop every time they go out...

"One thing I should do when I get home is to have Luther and Agatha POOF everyone into seeing this new me as the normal me – like my parents", Tootie mused.

"Good idea", Timantha replied, "you have a wonderful look now, and judging from the way that various boys are looking, I think you are rather going to have a wide choice to choose from".

Tootie giggled at that comment. So did Timantha, but she did turn to Brendan.

"Just so you realize that what I said to Tootie does not apply to you", Timantha said, "You're taken".

"I'm just doing what you told me to, Timantha", Brendan replied, "I'm treating Tootie as an art form in a museum, but I have to tell you, I'm enjoying looking at the exhibit very much!"

Timantha pouted and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Tootie giggled at the sight.

"Anyway", Brendan said, "did you mean what I think you meant when you referred to my parents as 'probable in-laws'?" Brendan asked.

"Well, you are the prep school honor student", Timantha replied, "I'm sure you can draw the correct conclusions".

"Yes I can", Brendan said, reaching out to hold Timantha's hand. Timantha smiled at the gesture and released her grip on his hand so that she could wrap her arm around his waist.

"I hope you don't mind, Brendan", Tootie said next, "but I'd like Timantha to come over for a sleepover next weekend. Sure you can part with her for a night?"

"It'll be tough, but I think that I'll manage, seeing that I'll still be in your house with my Mom and Dad", Brendan replied.

"Sleepovers are private get-togethers for girls, Brendan", Timantha pointed out, "so you would probably need to make other plans for that night. Capeche?".

"Spoilsport", Brendan said with a smile, "but I'm sure I'll think of something".

After a couple of more hours of looking around the mall and snacking at the mall's food hall, all three of them decided to call it a day.

"Timantha", Tootie said, "I'd better get on home. It's getting late".

"You want me to POOF you back?" Brendan asked, "It would save you a walk".

"Okay", Tootie replied. She then hugged Timantha.

"Call me sometime this week, okay?" she asked.

"I will, Tootie", Timantha replied.

"Oh, and let Trixie know that the sleepover invitation is open to her as well", Timantha reminded her.

"I'll wait until the 'new Tootie recognition spell' is cast before I do that", Timantha replied.

"Okay", Tootie said. She turned to Brendan.

"Any time you're ready, Brendan", she said.

Brendan looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that no one was, he first POOF-ed the mall cameras momentarily inoperative, then he POOF-ed himself and Tootie back home.

Timantha did likewise to return to Timmy's house. However, she was surprised when she saw who was waiting for her back in Timmy's room. It wasn't new Timmy, or her parents. It was Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Timantha", Jorgen said formally, "you are to report to my office at the academy. Now".

"What's happening, Sir?" Timantha asked.

"You'll find out", Jorgen replied, aiming his wand-staff at her and POOF-ing her to Fairy World.

Nodding, Jorgen then BOOM-POOF-ed out of the bedroom. He had others to summon.

Brendan and Tootie had POOF-ed back okay to the Flannigan residence. Tootie was putting her shopping bags down when suddenly, she froze.

"What the…?" Brendan said when Jorgen BOOM-POOF-ed in.

"Brendan", Jorgen said formally, "you are to report to my office at the academy immediately!"

"I need to let my parents know…" Brendan replied before Jorgen cut him off.

"That have been told and they are there. Let's go!" he ordered.

Brendan raised his wand and POOF-ed himself to Fairy World.

Jorgen BOOM-POOF-ed next to the mall food court, where Timmy was having a snack.

Wanda and Cosmo (in their helmet and backpack disguises) were on the table watching Timmy eat. Just then, a security guard – looking suspiciously like Jorgen – walked up to new Timmy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jorgen?" Timmy blurted, recognizing him from his big chin and crew cut, despite the Dimmsdale Mall Security Guard uniform he now wore.

"New Timmy Turner", Jorgen said quietly, "Cosmo and Wanda are summoned to an immediate conference at Fairy World".

"Anything I need to worry about?" new Timmy asked.

"This time, it has nothing to do with you", Jorgen replied as he picked up the 'backpack' and 'helmet', "They will return to you soon".

New Timmy nodded. There was no point in arguing with Jorgen, but – to his credit - Jorgen had never lied to him either.

"Enjoy your meal", Jorgen said as he took Cosmo and Wanda over to the security office.

In the office, the security guards were frozen. Jorgen BOOM-POOF-ed himself, Cosmo and Wanda to Fairy World. An instant later, the guards were unfrozen, unaware of their 'freeze'.

"Dude", A.J. said as he walked over, "why did that mean-looking guard take away your bacpack and helmet?"

"Uh, security check?" Timmy replied uncertainly. A.J. shook his head disgustedly.

"Boy", A.J. exclaimed, "whenever someone puts on a uniform, they think that they can ride over anyone they like!"

That particular guard doesn't need to wear a uniform to do that, Timmy thought. He hoped that Cosmo and Wanda were not in any trouble...

In the Commandant's office at the Fairy Academy, Timantha and Brendan were seated facing Jorgen's desk. Luther, Agatha, Cosmo, and Wanda were seated behind them. No-one spoke as Jorgen looked over some papers on his desk. Finally, he looked up at the teens.

"Do you know why you are here?" Jorgen asked.

"I assume that it is because of my parents' godchild, Sir", Brendan replied quietly.

"That is correct", Jorgen confirmed, "I have been watching the time when Tootie Flannigan was being briefed about both of your parents, which is why they are here as well".

"It was my idea, Sir…", Timantha started to say. Jorgen cut her off.

"I did not ask you to talk, Timantha", Jorgen said, "You are here to listen, the same as Brendan, and both of your parents!"

Behind them, Cosmo and Wanda looked worryingly at each other, concerned that their children have really gotten into deep trouble.

"Fairies are expected to comply with DA RULES", Jorgen said next, "both in letter and spirit. You are aware of this".

Timantha and Brendan nodded.

"What you both did in regards to Tootie Flannigan pushed both the spirit and letter of DA RULES pretty close to the breaking point. That is why you are here. Do you have anything to say before I pass judgment?" Jorgen asked the pair.

"We both did what we thought was right, Sir", Timantha replied, "not only for Tootie, but for new Timmy and both of our parents".

"I fully agree with Timantha, Sir", Brendan said, "and I have no regrets over what we did, and how we did it".

Jorgen looked at them sternly for a few more seconds, and then he smiled.

"Neither do I!" Jorgen said, surprising everyone present, "you both passed your test!"

"Sir?!!" both Timantha and Brendan blurted out.

"Tootie Flannigan was selected partly for her situation, but mainly for the fact that she knows Timmy Turner", Jorgen explained, "you both correctly surmised the risk involved, and you both worked together to come up with a solution. You were watched by me all the time!"

Brendan and Timantha were shocked. They looked back at the equally surprised looks on the faces of their parents.

"It was necessary for no one but myself to know, so that your parents could not inadvertently let slip that this was a test in problem solving and responsibility", Jorgen explained, "and you both passed with flying colors!"

"But we bent DA RULES, Sir", Brendan said.

"At times, fairies may have to do precisely that in order to do the right thing", Jorgen said, "and you both did the right thing in this case. Your parents should be proud of you. I know I am!"

At that, Cosmo and Wanda floated over and hugged Timantha while Luther and Agatha did likewise to Brendan.

"Is Tootie going to retain Luther and Agatha, Sir?" Tootie asked Jorgen after the group-hug concluded.

"Yes, she is", Jorgen replied, "And neither she – nor new Timmy Turner – is to know about this being a test, understand?"

"Yes, Sir", Timantha and Brendan replied.

Nodding, Jorgen handed over to each of the teens their report card on the test. In all aspects, they scored 'E' (for EXCEEDED EXPECTATIONS). Jorgen then addressed their parents.

"Your children will make excellent fairy godparents", Jorgen said, "encourage them, assist them, and let them mature so that when they get their first assignments after high school and the full academy course, they will make some sad and lonely child down on Earth truly happy".

Luther, Agatha, Cosmo, and Wanda nodded.

"Time to get back to your godchildren", Jorgen announced, "this report session is concluded!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Wanda, Cosmo, and Timantha POOF-ed back to Timmy's house, and then used Timantha's fairy cell phone to call Timmy's normal cell phone to inform him that they are back at his house.

"Great, guys", Timmy replied, "I'll be back home soon. Hope the conference went all right".

Luther, Agatha, and Brendan POOF-ed back to Tootie's house at the same time. Luther quickly un-froze Tootie.

"Hi, Luther. Hi, Agatha", Tootie said, oblivious to her half-hour freeze.

"Hi, Tootie", Luther replied, "Are you ready for your ballet lesson?"

"Just about", Tootie answered, "but first…"

Just then, a familiar – and hated voice snarled from below, "Here's Vicky!!!"

"Oh, no!" Tootie moaned, "I hate it when I have to put up with her bullying. I wish I could stop being scared of her!" as she looked out the window to see Vicky stomping up the drive.

Luther and Agatha smiled and raised their wands. POOF! They then – along with Brendan – POOF-ed themselves into their parakeet disguises.

Thirty seconds later, Vicky kicked down the door to Tootie's room, shouting, "Where's Mom and Dad... who are you?!!!"

"Your sister, Tootie", Tootie replied, "You were expecting maybe Britney Britney?"

"What happened to you?!!!" Vicky demanded, still surprised at Tootie's new look.

"If it's any business of yours, I gave myself a makeover, Vicky", Tootie said – strangely to Vicky – unafraid of her presence.

"So you claimed to have hardly any money" Vicky snarled, "yet evidently you had enough to give yourself a full beauty makeover, not to mention enhancement surgery! I'm going to make you suffer for holding back on me, not to mention making yourself pretty without my permission!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you need psychiatric help, Vicky?" Tootie asked, unconcerned at Vicky's threat.

"First I'm going to pound you, then when Mom and Dad get home, I'm going to make them pay as well for not bailing me out!" Vicky snarled as she advanced toward Tootie.

Vicky reached out her arm, intending to grab Tootie by the neck. Tootie instinctively grabbed Vicky's arm and threw Vicky over her shoulder. Vicky sailed across the room and slammed into the opposite wall.

"What the…?" Vicky said groggily as she got to her feet. She saw Tootie standing there, staring at her.

With a growl of rage, Vicky ran at her, intending to inflict maximum pain. Tootie just moved slightly, and then held out her foot, causing Vicky to trip and fall forward onto the floor.

"This can't be happening!" Vicky said as she got up, "If I could roll enough people in my jail cell for bail money, I can certainly take care of you!"

Vicky leapt at Tootie, but Tootie – in a lightning-fast move – struck hard at Vicky's face with her fist. Vicky immediately fell to the floor, half-stunned from the blow.

"You'd better get your fat butt out of my bedroom and this house, Vicky", Tootie replied, "Because I am through with your bullying tactics!"

"Uh, Tootie", Luther whispered, "Vicky doesn't actually have a fat butt…yet!"

"Please do the honors", Tootie whispered back with a smile.

Smirking, Luther and Agatha raised their wands. Vicky's derrière suddenly tripled in size. Brendan turned himself into a large boot.

"Do you mind, Tootie?" Brendan asked, "after all, I don't think that I can miss that target!"

"Please do", Tootie replied.

With a loud BOOT, Brendan connected with Vicky's enlarged gluteus maximus. Vicky flew out of the room.

Closing the door, Tootie looked up at her fairy godparents and Brendan – who had POOF-ed back into fairy form.

All of them went to the window to see big-butted Vicky – sporting a large boot-print on her large right buttock – limping outside and away from the house.

"You think Vicky's butt should stay that size as a reminder?" Brendan suggested. Tootie nodded, giggling.

"Thank you for helping me", Tootie said to Luther and Agatha.

"Well, you wished that you would no longer be scared of Vicky", Luther replied, "and you know the story: you wish 'em, we dish 'em".

"We were a little liberal with the wish, also making you able to defend yourself against her", Agatha explained, "I hope you didn't mind".

"Not in the least", Tootie replied, smiling broady. Just then, she remembered something.

"Speaking of which", Tootie said, "I wish that everyone in Dimmsdale will recognize me as Tootie in this new look".

Luther and Agatha granted the wish. Now everyone who knew her would recognize the new Tootie as Tootie's normal look.

"So what now, Sweetie?" Agatha asked.

"Well, according to the note Mom and Dad left when I got home, they are not due back for another two hours, so let's get the next ballet lesson done. Okay?" Tootie asked.

"You got it!" Luther replied, POOF-ing the bedroom back into the ballet studio.

The ballet lesson was a very happy experience for Tootie. Not only did she enjoy Luther's expert lessons, she was happy that Vicky had been vanquished, and that she had a new friend in Timantha. True, Timantha was no longer Timmy Turner, but that no longer seemed to matter as Timantha was now what Timmy Turner wasn't before: a friend who liked her for who she is.

"A good way to end the day, I think", Brendan commented to Agatha as he watched Tootie and Luther.

"We're so proud of you and Timantha", Agatha said, "Tootie has a chance now to become truly happy and you both made it happen".

"Timantha did more, Mom", Brendan said, "but I am so proud to be her boyfriend. Her referring to you and Dad as 'future in-laws' really said it all!"

For her part, Timantha had gone over to Trixie's house, where they enjoyed swapping comics, and chatted girl-stuff while Cosmo and Wanda tended to new Timmy. Trixie had said yes to Tootie's invitation, and both made plans about what new clothes to buy and wear when they went over for that date.

"So when are you seeing Timmy next?" Timantha asked.

"Tuesday night", Trixie replied, "we're seeing the latest SKULL SQUISHER movie at the South Dimmsdale Mall".

"Oh, that's right. It's out now", Timantha replied, "Well, perhaps Brendan can come with me and we'll double-date".

"Great idea", Trixie replied, "You know; it's times like this that I really don't envy Tad, Chad, and Veronica for working over summer, particularly as I have you two to enjoy summer with".

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Trixie", Timantha replied sincerely, "and I know that Timmy is too".

"I'm glad I'm dating Timmy as well", Trixie confided, "He really understands me and my needs. A person that patient and understanding is a rarity, just like you".

Timantha smiled as she hugged her best friend. If these first days of summer were any indication, things were really going to work out fine for all concerned after all…

_Flash Forward: Sixteen Years Later (the end of the CHANNEL CHASERS movie)_

At the same moment as new Timmy's and Trixie's children Tammy and Tommy had dug up Timmy's old time capsule in the front lawn of the Turner Residence, another child in Dimmsdale was sitting in her bedroom feeling sad and lonely. Her mood abruptly changed when with a POOF, two adults appeared in her room – floating over her.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked, amazed at these crowned persons floating and smiling down at her..

"My name is Brendan", the male adult said first.

"And I'm his wife Timantha", the female adult said immediately after.

And together, they both shouted, "And we're your Fairy Godparents!"

THE END

* * *

Note: **Luiz4200** has written stories about Timantha and Brendan at Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School. The DP/FOP Crossover stories _'Fairly Odd Ghost'_ and _'Fairly High School'_ are both on The next story of mine in this series is titled _'Fairy Godparent Debut'_. Enjoy.

Also, I have placed on cartoons of Teen-aged Timantha, Brendan, and Trixie. Enjoy those as well.


End file.
